When You Love Someone
by xBuffysGirlx
Summary: Rachel's dreams have come true, she is successful and happy. But what will she do when Kurt shows up asking for her to carry a child for him and Blaine? What choices will she make and how will this change her life? Includes Klaine, Finchel & Shelby/Rachel
1. Chapter 1

**When You Love Someone**

Rachel Berry had been very lucky in life. She had always had two parents who love and supported her in every way. She had barely ever run into trouble, and her dreams had come true. She was now the lead in the musical 'Wicked' on Broadway. She of course had to make sacrifices in the past, like leaving her friends and now ex-boyfriend back in Lima, Ohio. But she didn't regret a thing. They were part of her past, and she was now in the present, which was her on Broadway. She couldn't have been happier. So it came to a huge surprise to see Kurt Hummel, one of her best friends from high school, standing outside the theatre, waiting for her.

"Kurt?" She asked, not sure if it was him, but when he turned around she was sure it was him.

"Rachel! Just the star I was looking for!" He said as he went and hugged her.

"What are you doing here? I mean, you're supposed to be back in Lima, with Blaine! How have you guys been? Look, I am so sorry I couldn't make the wedding! Really, I am!" She said and hugged him again. "Well, come on! Have dinner with me! Let's catch up!" She said and took his hand as they made their way down the street.

Kurt felt a bit uneasy as they ate supper. Rachel hadn't given him a chance to tell her why he was here earlier, which only made him feel more tense.

"So I showed up for my audition, performed Defying Gravity, and they gave me the role of Elphaba. How amazing is that?" Rachel asked while cutting up her salad. Kurt didn't seem to respond and she looked up, he had obviously zoned out. "Kurt?" She asked and he immediately came back to the real world.

"What? Oh, sorry." He said, realizing what he had done.

"No, I'm sorry. I've been talking about work since we met. Tell me what's up on your end? How's Blaine and… and Finn?" She asked, almost feeling pain thinking about her previous love.

"Well, the wedding was beautiful. We had almost everyone perform a song, and the food was delicious." Kurt told her and Rachel smiled.

"I'm sorry I missed it." She said and he smiled.

"Thank you. But that was over two years ago, now we're thinking of moving our relationship to the next step." Kurt told her and she looked up.

"The next step?" She questioned and Kurt nodded.

"Yes… Children." He said straight out loud and Rachel smiled.

"Awe! You and Blaine are going to try and get a little one? That is so cute!" Rachel told him and Kurt looked away for a moment before opening his mouth again.

"Yeah, uhm… We would like you to be the mother." Kurt told her, realizing there was no easy way to come out with this.

"What?" Rachel asked, dropping her fork, causing a very loud 'clink' as it hit her plate.

"Yes, look! We both know we're talented, we are also very good looking. I just want the best for my son or daughter." Kurt tried to explain quickly, because he knew Rachel would bust at any moment.

"Are you joking? Tell me you're joking! Tell me!" She practically shouted.

"I'm serious Rachel, Blaine and I really need your help with…" He wasn't even able to finish his sentence.

"How can you be serious? No! How could you think I'd even go for this? I have a career! ON BROADWAY! I can not just stop to have a baby! And I don't want to have a baby! Why would I do this?" She was definitely shouting by now.

"I don't know, why don't you ask your mother why she did it?" Kurt asked, knowing he was hitting a sensitive spot, and then all was silent. He quietly got up and put twenty dollars on the table.

"When you figure out what to do, give me a call. I'm returning to Lima tonight, but think about it. Think about how you got your dads and how they got you. Hope to hear from you, Rachel." He told her and then left. It was as if he had never been there, except now Rachel had a huge decision on her mind, and for once she didn't know what to do.

Rachel was glad to be home when she finally it there. She couldn't believe what had been dumped on her, and especially by someone who knew her so well. Kurt definitely knew what buttons to push.

She lay in bed for hours, just thinking of her options. She had all she had ever dreamed of. She was on Broadway and was doing incredibly well. But she knew that Kurt was right. If her mother hadn't agreed to have Rachel, she would never have had her dads in her life.

She let out a big sigh. She knew that if she did agree to have Kurt and Blaine's child, she would have to go back to Lima. Which would mean facing all of her old friends, but more importantly, she would have to face Finn. And there was no way she could avoid him. After all, him and Kurt were brothers. Nothing would change that.

She knew she wouldn't be able to make this decision without thinking it over and talking to a certain someone – her mother. She hadn't even heard from Shelby in years, not that she had ever tried to contact her herself. It was decided, in the morning she would call the theatre and take some time off and make her way back to Lima, Ohio. She didn't like the idea, but she knew she couldn't make a wise decision without doing so. And this didn't affect only her, there were others involved. She needed to figure this out the hard way.

**Okay! I hope you guys liked it! This idea just popped into my head and I decided to write it down. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**When You Love Someone**

"Dad? Daddy?" Rachel's voice seemed to chime through the Berry household as soon as she walked through the door. She heard them coming from two different directions of the house and before she knew it, they had their arms wrapped around her.

"Rachel, baby? Are you okay? What are you doing home?" Leroy asked, obviously concerned for his daughter.

"Daddy, I'm fine. I just came back to spend some time with you guys and a few good friends." Rachel lied, which she couldn't even believe she was doing. She barely ever lied, especially to her fathers.

"Well, we are happy to have you back Sweetheart." Hiram told her and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Papa." She replied with a smile. "Look, I'd love to stay but I have already made arrangements to meet someone." She said, discovering she had just made up another lie. "I'll be back for dinner!" She said and kissed both their cheeks before once again, leaving the house.

She felt bad for leaving so suddenly, but she was in a rush to find Shelby. She had managed to track down her address, but it seemed to be on the other side of town so Rachel drove quickly, knowing it could take a while.

She was relieved when it appeared to only take half an hour, and felt confident as she rang the doorbell. She smiled as a little blonde girl opened the door.

Rachel knew about Beth. In fact, she had met Beth at her graduation when Shelby had once again, appeared out of nowhere. So the fact that Beth answered the door did not surprise Rachel at all.

"Hi, I was wondering if your mother was home." Rachel said in the sweetest tone she could think of. She didn't want to scare Beth. The girl simply nodded before running into the house, soon returning pulling Shelby behind her.

"Rachel?" Shelby asked. She knew it was Rachel, there was no doubt about that. But she just couldn't believe that Rachel was standing in her doorway.

"Hey Shelby…" Rachel said, being sure not to call her 'mom' in front of Beth. "Can we talk?" She asked and Shelby took a deep breath before nodding and opening the door a bit wider to let her in.

"Beth, Sweetie. Why don't you go upstairs and play?" Shelby suggested and the little girl nodded. From her experience, adult talk seemed very serious and extremely boring.

"She's gotten so big…" Rachel commented and Shelby giggled with a proud smile.

"You're right about that." She replied, not knowing exactly what to say to Rachel. "So, you wanted to talk about something?" She asked while leading Rachel into the living room.

"Yes… I need to ask a few things…" Rachel seemed hesitant, but Shelby just sat there, waiting for the question. "What was it like when you went along with having me?" Rachel asked and Shelby just stared at her for a moment before answering.

"Well, uhm… I was scared, of course. But I was also determined to get what I wanted and at that time it seemed like the only option. Why do you want to know this, Rachel? I thought we had already talked about this." Shelby said, remembering meeting Rachel for the first time in the Vocal Adrenaline auditorium.

"Well… Kurt has asked me to carry a child for him and Blaine… And I don't seem to know what to do…" Rachel said, tears forming in her eyes and Shelby simply held out her arms, letting Rachel lean into her as she cried.

"Rachel, I can't make this choice for you. Do what's right for you." She said and Rachel just looked up at her.

"But I don't know… What's right for me is to be on Broadway, doing what I love. But Kurt is one of my best friends, and I can't help but think that if you hadn't come along when you had, then my dads wouldn't have me and… and…" Rachel was sobbing now, but Shelby kept hugging her.

"Rachel… What is your heart telling you?"

"It's telling me what to do…" Rachel simply replied and Shelby nodded.

"Did you find your answer?" She asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah… Anyways, I have to go." She said and got up and Shelby smiled.

"I'm here if you need anything." She replied and Rachel nodded.

"Thank you." She said and then was out of the door. It was as if she had never been there, but Shelby felt a hundred times better.

Rachel made her way from her mother's house and to Kurt and Blaine's home. She had no trouble finding it since Kurt and Blaine had moved in when she was still in Lima, so she knew exactly where to go.

She took a deep breath, once again gathering her thoughts and making sure she was making the right choice. She knew she would never be one hundred percent sure, so she went ahead and rang the doorbell. Blaine was in the doorway within seconds.

"Rachel! Hi!" He said as he leaned forward to hug her, she returned the hug but let go pretty quickly.

"I'll do it. I'll carry a child for you and Kurt." She said, the fear clearly showing in her eyes.

"Wow… Rachel, uhm… Come in." Blaine said and let her in. She smiled and made her way to the living room where Kurt was laying on the couch asleep.

"He's a bit tired." Blaine said, explaining the situation.

"I can see that. Would he mind if I wake him up?" Rachel asked.

"No, not with the news you bring." Blaine said and walked into the kitchen while Rachel proceeded to lean down and carefully wake Kurt up. It took a few tries, since he was so sleepy, but when he saw it was Rachel it was as if a burst of energy leapt through him.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" He asked, hoping for the answer he wanted to hear.

"Well, I'm here to have a baby for you. But please! Get this done fast before I change my mind." She practically begged.

Kurt didn't know how to react, he simply threw his arms around her and squeezed her as tightly as possible. Tears were running down his cheeks, but his face wore a smile.

"Thank you! Rachel, thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to us!" Kurt said and Rachel smiled.

"No, I don't. But I can tell it means a lot to you." She said before getting up.

"Anyways, I have dinner with my dads. Keep in touch, okay?" She asked and Kurt nodded before prancing into the kitchen and placing a huge, wet kiss on Blaine's mouth.

"Can you believe it? We're going to be parents!" Kurt cheered and Blaine just smiled.

**Well, here's chapter two! So Rachel agreed to go along with it, eh? Let's see what happens next…**


	3. Chapter 3

**When You Love Someone**

Rachel lay patiently at the doctor's office. She had just had Kurt or Blaine's sperm injected into her body and she was feeling slightly queasy. She wasn't so sure about her decision as she had been before she had been injected. She hadn't even let anyone see her since then, and both Kurt and Blaine were getting nervous.

"Okay Rachel. You're good to go!" The doctor said as he once again entered the room.

"Can't I just stay here a bit longer and hide from the cold, cruel world out there?" She asked, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I have other patients." The doctor said and she sighed as she sat up.

"What if I'm not ready for this?" She asked. "I mean, I'm only 24. I was on Broadway. And now I'm pregnant." She said sighing.

"Well, you might not be pregnant yet." The doctor said, taking some notes and Rachel looked up at him.

"What? But I have to be! This has to work! I need to be back on Broadway in one year! That's all the time I can take off!" She began panicking.

"Don't worry Rachel. You were ovulating, the sperm was healthy and you did everything right. You should be able to get pregnant." The doctor said with a smile, handing her a note.

"Come see me in a week and I'll confirm it." He told her and she nodded as she left the office. Kurt and Blaine met her instantly as soon as she got out.

"Rachel! Are you okay? Why didn't you let us in?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"Calm down, Kurt. I just wanted to be alone." She said as the three headed out the door.

"Okay, as long as you're okay." Kurt said and Rachel smiled.

"I'm fine. Now, could you guys drive me home?" Rachel asked and Blaine nodded, opening the door for her as she got into their car.

Rachel had no energy left. She had been screaming on the inside during the entire doctor's visit. So as soon as she got home, she instantly fell onto her bed and into a deep slumber. She didn't even hear her dads coming home, and she didn't hear them calling for her when dinner was ready either.

"Rachel?" Leroy whispered into her room and it was first then that Rachel reacted.

"What?" She asked, bouncing up from the bed.

"It's time for dinner." He said, a bit worried about the fact that his daughter had just slept through an entire day, but she seemed to respond as eagerly as usual so he didn't think too much about it and left.

"Oh my God… Isn't it tomorrow yet?" She asked herself as she made her way downstairs.

The days seemed to go by even slower than usual now that Rachel was waiting to find out the results. She had tried to keep herself busy by keeping in touch with the theatre and by singing songs to herself. Kurt and Blaine had even had her over for dinner, but time still seemed to be passing by slower.

"Dad, Daddy? I'm heading out for a smoothie, okay?" Rachel said, feeling the need to get out of the house. She headed to the mall and went into the food court and got her smoothie. She looked around happily, remembering her days in high school when she and the Glee kids would go window shopping to get new ideas for costumes.

She was so lost in thought that when Mercedes suddenly wrapped her arms around her she let out a little squeal.

"Rachel! Calm down, it's just me and Tina." Mercedes said, seeing how nervous Rachel had gotten.

"Yeah, it's just we didn't expect to see you and we got a bit excited." Tina said with a smile and Rachel just laughed.

"Sorry, I was thinking. You know, memories…" She said, stirring her milkshake a bit.

"Is everything okay?" Mercedes asked, noticing Rachel's facial expression.

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind…" She said, realizing how odd this must seem to Mercedes and Tina. She immediately put on her show face and sat up straight.

"But let's forget that! Have a seat, tell me what you've been up to!" She said, the eager happiness back in her voice.

"Well… Mike and I are trying to get through our issues… Tina said with a sigh.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Tina." Rachel said, showing her sympathy.

"Oh don't be. Everything will work out eventually when he realizes that everything does not have to be Asian." She said with a smile and Rachel giggled.

"And what's up with you Mercedes?" Rachel asked and Mercedes blushed.

"I'm kinda seeing a guy." She admitted and Rachel smiled widely.

"Who? Do we know him?" She asked and Tina shook her head.

"No. No one's met him. He's quite the mystery." She added and Rachel smiled.

"Well, we'll have to meet him at some point." Rachel said and Tina agreed instantly.

"Fine. How long are you here for?" Mercedes asking and that was when Rachel went silent.

"I'm thinking of just spending a year here…" She told them. It was the truth, she just didn't give the reason for her stay.

"Anyways, I have to go meet someone. I'm sorry!" Rachel said as she stood up and the two girls nodded.

"Okay, see you soon!" Mercedes said and Rachel nodded with a smile.

"Definitely!" She replied before leaving the food court. She got into her car quickly to avoid any other old friends and began driving towards Shelby's house. Rachel desperately needed someone to talk to who understood and who knew what she was doing.

She was relieved to see that Shelby's car was in the driveway when she arrived and quickly rang the doorbell. She was surprised when she heard Shelby's voice shout.

"Come to the back!" She said and Rachel stood there for a moment before making her way around the house and into the backyard. She saw Shelby happily sitting out in the sun, watching Beth and her friend play in the backyard.

"Hi there, Rachel. You ok?" She asked as Rachel sat down and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous." She replied and Shelby nodded.

"When are you getting inseminated?" Shelby asked and Rachel looked to the ground.

"It happened a few days ago." She admitted and Shelby looked at her in shock.

"You've been walking around worrying about this for a few days already? Sweetie, I'm here for you. No need to worry so much." Shelby told her, being the supportive mother that she was.

"Thanks… I guess it's just the waiting that's driving me crazy." Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"Yeah, I know how that feels." She admitted and Rachel giggled.

"Were you like this when you were waiting too?" Rachel asked and Shelby gave a laugh, followed by a nod.

"Oh yes! I was moody, terrified out of my wits, and so unsure." She replied and Rachel smiled.

"Mom… Could you…?" Rachel started asking, but then glanced over at Beth and shook her head.

"What?" Shelby asked.

"No. Forget it, it's no big deal." Rachel said, getting up from her seat.

"Rachel, what is it?" Shelby asked with a laugh and Rachel looked to the ground again.

"Could you come with me to the doctor's on Wednesday?" Rachel asked and Shelby got up.

"Rachel, of course! Remember what I said, anything you need and I'm there." Shelby told her and hugged her. Rachel gladly accepted the hug before once again leaving. She definitely felt better and it was the first day in a long time that seemed to pass by quickly. She had caught up with some friends and was now feeling a lot less worried now that Shelby was going with her to the doctor's. She just hoped things would stay this good.

**Two updates in one night? Yeah, it kind of surprised me too. Anyways, here you go! Hope you like the update coming after this one too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**When You Love Someone**

A few days had passed and Rachel was back at the doctor's office. Kurt and Blaine were in the waiting room, while Shelby had gone in with her. Beth was at school so the timing was perfect.

"Well, Rachel. We got the results back. It worked! You're pregnant!" The doctor said and Rachel smiled for only a moment until all the fear came back. Tears began forming in her eyes and she began taking deep breaths. Shelby noticed this and took her daughter's hand and looked at her in the eyes.

"Rachel, honey. Look, everything is going to be okay. I will be here every step of the way if that's where you want me to be. It's alright." Shelby said in a comforting voice. Rachel noticed how motherhood had really softened her up and smiled before giving her a hug.

"Thank you." She said and Shelby just hugged her back. Kurt and Blaine were immediately worried when they saw Rachel come out with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Is there something wrong?" Kurt asked quickly, but Rachel didn't answer.

"No, everything's alright. She's just scared." Shelby told them and they nodded.

"Well… What did the tests say?" Blaine asked, going straight to the point. Rachel looked up and smiled through her tears.

"It worked." She said and before she knew anything, Kurt and Blaine were cheering. This caused her and Shelby to laugh, which was something Rachel clearly needed.

"Okay, Rachel. Where do you want to go? With them or with me?" Shelby asked and Rachel looked at her.

"Today I'd like to be with you." She said with a smile and Shelby nodded.

"Okay Kurt, Blaine. I'm taking Rachel home with me, alright?" Shelby said and they nodded. At that moment they didn't care about anything except for the fact that Rachel was pregnant. They were beyond thrilled!

"So, are you staying here for dinner?" Shelby asked Rachel as they walked in the door and Rachel just looked at her curiously.

"Do you want me to stay for dinner?" She asked, still not sure where hers and Shelby's relationship was at that moment.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" She asked, pulling out some food from the freezer.

"Well, we haven't really talked much…" Rachel admitted and Shelby looked at her sympathetically.

"Rachel, you've been on Broadway and I needed to get my life in order. I never stopped thinking of you." Shelby told her and Rachel smiled.

"Okay then… Do you want to accept the position as my mom? Permanently?" Rachel asked and Shelby smiled at her before giving her a hug.

"Of course! Yes!" She said, happy that she finally had her daughter back.

"You do know you'll have to tell Beth, right?" Rachel mentioned and Shelby just smiled.

"Beth's an easy going girl. She'll be able to handle it." Shelby said and Rachel smiled, happy that she finally had a mom.

"Speaking of Beth, I need to go pick her up from school." Shelby said, picking up her purse and putting her jacket on. "Could you watch dinner and make sure nothing burns?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

Shelby was back within 40 minutes with Beth, who immediately gave Rachel a hug when she saw her. Rachel just smiled and looked curiously at Shelby.

"I told her." She admitted and Rachel giggled, returning the hug to Beth who eventually ran up to her room to play.

"How'd she react?" Rachel asked curiously.

"She was surprised, a bit confused and had a few questions. But after I explained it all to her she seemed to understand. She's quite a bright child." Shelby said and Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, well… That doesn't surprise me. I mean, you're smart, Quinn's smart and believe it or not, so is Noah." Rachel said and Shelby grinned.

"So how do you feel now? You know, since it's been confirmed?" Shelby asked and Rachel sat down.

"Surprisingly normal." She said and Shelby laughed.

"It's really incredible how much you are like me." Shelby mentioned, remembering how she was when she had just found out she was expecting Rachel.

"You felt normal too?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"Yeah, I lived my life as if nothing had changed. Or, well… I tried to live my life. Your fathers were a bit too overprotective for my liking, but you know…" She trailed off and Rachel smiled.

"Do you think my dads will understand?" Rachel asked, thinking of her fathers as soon as Shelby mentioned them.

"You mean you haven't told them?" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head.

"They think I just came home to visit." Rachel said, feeling worried once again.

"Honey, I think they remember how you came to the world. I'd imagine they'd be just fine with it." Shelby told her honestly and Rachel just nodded.

"I guess… Besides, it's my choice, right?" She said and Shelby nodded.

"Yeah, exactly. But Rachel, if they give you any trouble at all, I want you to come here okay?" Shelby said and Rachel agreed.

She liked being at Shelby's house. It was very homey. It was almost like a little cottage considering it was on the edge of town, there were trees, bushes and flowers all around the house. It had three floors, a main floor and a top floor, along with a basement. It had a cozy little living room with a fireplace, a small kitchen, a bathroom and three bedrooms. It was definitely a nice, relaxing place and Rachel loved it there.

Shelby, Rachel and Beth ended up having some lasagna for dinner, and they were not the only family having lasagna. In the meantime, Kurt and Blaine had ended up going to Burt and Carol's place to have dinner there. Finn was there too, so it had a nice family atmosphere.

"So Finn. How's work going?" Burt asked and Finn smiled.

"Good, I mean it's just work right?" He said, more focused on his food than talking.

"Well, anyone special in your life?" His mother asked and Finn rolled his eyes. He hadn't had anyone special in his life since his girlfriend left for New York, and that was right after graduating high school.

"No, mom. My relationship status has not changed since you asked me last month." Finn told her and she just looked away, realizing this was a sensitive topic.

"And what's going on with you two?" She turned towards Kurt and Blaine who instantly began grinning.

"Well, you know we were talking about adding a child to the family a few months ago, right?" Kurt said and instantly all eyes fell on him and Blaine.

"Well, we found a surrogate mother. Her pregnancy was confirmed today!" Kurt said and cheers filled the entire house. Carol ended up crying for joy, and Burt pulled out some of his best liquor. Finn hugged both Kurt and Blaine and congratulated them. They thanked everyone before continuing dinner. From there on the entire topic of dinner was babies, babies, babies.

Carol was suggesting names and asking for them to find out the sex quickly so she could knit little things. Burt was busy warning Kurt about anything and everything. Finn was just happy by sitting there listening while eating his food. If only he knew who the surrogate mother was…

**Oooh! Will Finn find out? Just wait and see! Hehe! But yeah, hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**When You Love Someone**

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked Rachel through his phone.

"Bored." She replied simply.

"I meant physically." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Physically I'm feeling bored too." She replied and then took a bite of a carrot.

"What are you eating?" Kurt asked, very concerned about hers and the baby's health.

"Kurt, calm down! It's a carrot." She replied, but this seemed to make Kurt panic even more.

"Rachel! Stop eating that! You could choke!" He replied and she just widened her eyes.

"Kurt, please calm your jets! I've been eating carrots for years. Don't worry so much!" She said and he nodded, taking a few breaths. He had to agree that he was being extremely overprotective.

"Sorry Rachel. Look, do you want me to come and pick you up?" He asked and she sat up for a bit.

"Depends. What are you and Blaine up to?" She asked and Kurt smiled.

"Blaine is at work. I'm headed for a spa day with Quinn, Mercedes and Tina." He said and Rachel smiled.

"Alright then, I'm in!" She said and hung up the phone. She quickly got up from her bed and began getting dressed into something better than a t-shirt and sweatpants. She quickly found what she was looking for and then ran into the bathroom to get dressed. She put on a navy blue skirt, with a white blouse. She brushed her hair, her teeth and washed her face before applying a bit of make-up.

She had just finished when Kurt pulled up into the driveway, and so she happily grabbed her purse before heading out. She had left a note on the kitchen counter for her dads since they were both at work and she didn't want them to worry. She knew she was an adult, but in their eyes she would always be their baby.

"Hey, everything okay?" Kurt asked as soon as she got into the vehicle and she just gave him a look.

"Kurt. For the last time, calm down! I'm only a bit over a week along. Geez!" She giggled and Kurt had to smile at how she still seemed to be the good ole' Rachel Berry.

They reached the spa within ten minutes and were greeted by the others as soon as they arrived. Quinn was especially excited to see Rachel since she didn't know she was back in town, so they shared a long hug.

"Alrighty, are we ready?" Mercedes asked, grabbing Quinn and Tina and pulling them into the spa. Kurt took Rachel's hand and smiled at her as they walked in. Quinn, Mercedes and Tina all got massages along with facials. Rachel and Kurt only got the facials though, mostly due to his concern about Rachel laying on her stomach during a massage and it hurting the baby. They also got their hair and nails done. It was definitely a good way to spend their day.

After a successful spa day, they decided to head over to Kurt's place to watch a musical. He made some popcorn and Rachel chose the musical, which turned out to be 'RENT'. Soon enough they were all on the couch, singing along to every song and having a lovely time.

Blaine came home near the end of the movie, and joined in on the fun by helping Kurt sing the boys part of 'No Day But Today'. Although you could barely hear them due to Rachel and Mercedes' strong voices. Tina and Quinn added to that made the girls sound so much louder than the guys, but it was all in good fun so it didn't really matter.

The girls decided on staying for dinner as soon as they heard Blaine say the word 'taco'. Apparently he was famous for his amazing tacos, and everyone was excited. Aside from Blaine, Kurt and Mercedes, no one had ever tasted them. So they were all very eager when Blaine finished making dinner.

"So Rachel, what are you doing back anyways?" Quinn asked and Rachel seemed to stop chewing for a second.

"I'm just… reconnecting with my past." She said. It wasn't completely a lie, she had gotten really close to her mother recently, which she was happy about. Quinn just nodded and then turned to Kurt.

"Kurt, did Finn tell you? He wants everyone from Glee club to go in and help out a bit and maybe take over while he's gone." Quinn mentioned and Kurt shook his head. Suddenly Rachel was interested.

"Yeah, apparently Emma is eight months pregnant and he will be taking time off to be with her and the baby." Quinn added and everyone seemed to drop their jaw.

"Wow! Really?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded.

"I didn't know she was able to have sexual intercourse." Kurt commented, causing Tina to giggle.

"Apparently her OCD is not as intense anymore." Quinn added and everyone just seemed to nod. They did not remember Emma as being cured from her OCD. She panicked at their graduation when someone accidentally spilled punch on her shoe. Thankfully Mr. Schuester was there to clean her up.

"So Finn was going to contact everyone and see if we could all go in together. Otherwise he'd go alone." Quinn mentioned and Kurt nodded with a smile.

"I'd be willing to help out." He said and Blaine nodded in agreement. Tina and Mercedes also seemed up for it, but Rachel seemed hesitant. But she then realized she didn't really have a legit reason for not showing up and agreed to go. She would somehow get passed the awkwardness of meeting Finn again. She had to meet him at some point eventually, it was just sooner than she expected.

Their evening ended with them socializing for a bit before heading home. Tina, Quinn and Mercedes left together, while Rachel waited to get picked up.

"So you excited about getting back into Glee Club?" Kurt asked while they waited for Hiram to arrive.

"I'm actually nervous." Rachel said honestly and Kurt gave her a look.

"Why? You've been on Broadway! So you obviously don't have stage fright." Kurt said and she giggled.

"No, I'm nervous about seeing Finn again." She admitted and Kurt smiled at her.

"Well, just to let you know. He doesn't know you're pregnant. We told the entire family that we found a surrogate mother, but we didn't give away your identity." Kurt said and Rachel smiled.

"Thanks. Just let me get a chance to talk to him. I don't want him freaking out. I mean… We were very close." Rachel admitted and Kurt smiled, knowing exactly how close they had been. He had been the unlucky one to walk into Finn's room to find Rachel hiding under the covers with him.

Soon enough Hiram arrived and Rachel said goodnight to Kurt and Blaine. She hugged her dad as soon as she saw him before climbing into his car. He smiled at her and asked how her day had been and she told him of all the things they had done. He seemed please and so was she. She went to bed right away as soon as she got home and slept like a baby.

**Okie! Here's the next update! Sorry it took a while, I'm back in school now. Gotta make sure I get that homework done haha.**


	6. Chapter 6

**When You Love Someone**

About two weeks passed and soon enough it was time for the reunion of the Glee club. Kurt and Blaine had picked up Rachel and were oddly enough the first people to arrive considering how Rachel was still asleep when they arrived at her house. She had also taken her sweet time getting ready.

Tina and Mike were the next people to arrive, and it was obvious that they had sorted through their issues since they both wore smiling faces and held hands. Kurt smiled, he loved seeing a happy couple.

Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Mercedes showed up next and they all seemed eager to be back. They all had better things they could be doing, but they were in the mood for a nice reunion. Puck, Artie and Finn showed up last since they had stopped by Burger King for some breakfast.

They all made their way to the music room and were happy to see both Mr. Schuester and Emma there. Hugs were exchanged, along with some small talk. Everyone seemed to be catching up.

"How's the baby doing?" Rachel asked Emma and she smiled.

"Very good, aside from the fact that I look like a walrus." She giggled and Rachel smiled.

"You're beautiful!" Will said after overhearing the conversation and gave Emma a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"So I was thinking 'what the hell!' Right? And this guy just keeps shouting at me when I never touched his freaking car!" Puck was telling Santana and Brittany, who seemed quite interested.

Soon enough Mr. Schuester gathered everyone up and got them into the chairs so he could let them know what was going on.

"Alright guys, as you can see, Emma and I are expecting a baby…" Mr. Schuester started out and instantly got an applause.

"Haha! Thank you, thank you. Anyways, because of this I kind of let the Glee club slip a bit. And basically we aren't doing that well. Now, the golden years were when you guys were in Glee club. So I was kind of hoping you could show them what you've got." Will told them and everyone seemed to nod in agreement.

"Now, I called you down early so you could discuss what songs to do. Me and Emma will be back in an hour, we have some paperwork to get done. I'm sure you guys can handle yourselves." Mr. Schuester told them and smiled before him and Emma left the room. Finn got up and stood in front of everyone.

"So, does anyone have any songs they wish to do specifically?" Finn asked and Kurt raised his hand.

"Don't Stop Believing. It was like 'our' song." He said and everyone agreed as Finn wrote it down.

"Yeah, and we know it so well that we all remember, right? I remember anyway…" Santana said and Finn nodded with a smile.

"I think we should come up with something new as well." Rachel said and Finn gave her a quick smile before writing it down. He had expected her to be up with him since she always seemed to take the spotlight whenever she got the chance. But this time she remained in her seat.

"Alright, so how about we rehearse 'Don't Stop Believing' first?" Finn suggested and everyone seemed to still know their spots and got ready. Finn had brought the instrumental version, since he knew that the band wouldn't be there this early in the morning and soon enough he was singing his solo.

He smiled when Rachel stepped forward and began to sing, her voice was as lovely as always. But he noticed how she wasn't looking into his eyes as she normally did. She was looking at anything, but his face. He couldn't seem to understand why, but went along with it. They hadn't had the chance to catch up, but he was hoping that an opportunity would open up soon.

Puck and Santana took over as the lead vocals soon enough and Finn and Rachel joined in with the rest of the group singing background vocals. It was amazing how they still remembered all the harmonies, choreography and lyrics. It had after all been years since they performed this.

After the song ended they all laughed, amazed at how they had been able to remember everything and Finn seemed satisfied.

"Alright guys, I think we nailed that one! So, any suggestions for our new song?" Finn asked and Rachel raised her hand.

"How about Aquarius from Hair?" She suggested and everyone seemed to like the idea.

"Okay then. Let's get started then!" Finn said, gathering up the guys while Rachel gathered the girls up.

"So, the song starts with a solo." She pointed out and everyone just seemed to stare at her.

"Does anyone want it?" Rachel asked and Mercedes' eyes lit up.

"I'll take it… But honestly, I thought you'd be the one singing it." Mercedes said and Rachel just smiled.

"I've been on Broadway, I've already had the spotlight. Now it's your turn." She said and sat down by the piano and began playing the chords for Aquarius.

After the guys and girls had learned their parts they put it all together, and by the time Glee club started they were all prepared. Everyone smiled as the students walked in and sat down, giving them awkward looks. Will and Emma soon joined them and there were immediately a bunch of hands raised.

"Mr. Schuester, who are these people?" One girl asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Guys, you've heard me talk about when Glee was going downhill and then we slowly made our way to the top, right?" Mr. Schue asked and his students nodded.

"These are the members from back then. We seem to have very little inspiration these days, and I basically don't have the time to fix it all these days. You all know why. So please, watch and learn." Mr. Schuester said and then took a seat next to Emma.

They decided to start off with Aquarius first, and already they noticed people's eyes widening and their jaws dropping. Which was a good thing, clearly it was having an effect.

By the time they finished Don't Stop Believing they had an applause from everyone in the room. Everyone smiled before sitting down and Will taking the spotlight, once again.

"So, what do we think?" He asked his students and a girl with blue hair raised her hand.

"I think they pretty much rocked it, but what good does it do? It's not like we can use it in our future." She said and Rachel immediately raised her voice.

"That's not true. I was in Glee club and I ended up getting the lead role on a Broadway show. It's all about following your dreams." She said, encouraging the young students. The girl with the blue hair just nodded before a blonde girl raised her hand.

"Are you the girl from Wicked? I thought it was you, but I wasn't sure. It's easier to tell if you're wearing green make-up." All Rachel could do was nod with a smile and she could immediately see the excitement in the girl's face. Clearly she was a theatre nut.

"Anyways, start working on the group assignment I gave you guys last week. I want it done properly this time!" Mr. Schuester told the students and they all ran in different directions to get their work done. He then turned to the adults of the room.

"Thanks for doing this, guys. It really helped. But here's the question, would you guys be available to substitute after Emma has her baby?" Will asked, his eyes full of hope.

"I'm available! So is Rachel." Kurt said as the two stepped forward.

"Thanks guys! You just lifted a lot of weight off of my shoulders. I'll call you when I need you guys, ok?" He said and they both nodded before heading out the doors.

Rachel was just about to get into Kurt's car when Finn came over.

"Rachel!" He said, and she turned around, taking a deep breath.

"Hey Finn…" She replied, not really knowing what to do at this point.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" He asked and Rachel looked to the ground.

"Can't we talk about this later?" She asked and he didn't respond. "Finn, I'm not trying to upset you in any way but we went through a rough breakup. I need to think of what to say before actually saying it… I'll call, you okay?" She said and he just nodded.

"Okay… Promise to call me though. Promise?" He said and she nodded.

"I promise." She said and then got into the car. She had no idea how she was going to eventually handle Finn, but she had just bought herself some more time, which was what she needed at the moment. She just hoped that when the time would come, she would know exactly what to do.

**Sorry for having you guys wait. I've been watching Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, and I'm also back in school. I also have been an even bigger TV junkie and I've been watching the premieres of Castle, New Girl, The Vampire Diaries, The Secret Circle and of course, GLEE! By the way, who's excited about Idina Menzel returning? I AM! :D  
>Also, to make this day even better, for those of you who are Bones fans. Today, on September 21<strong>**st**** 2011, the actress from Bones, a.k.a. Emily Deschanel, just gave birth to her baby! This has made me so happy that I don't know what to do with myself. Anyways, I'm going to stop babbling and I hope you all liked the update!**

**Xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**When You Love Someone**

Rachel smiled happily as she drove to Shelby's house. The two had agreed to have Rachel sleep over so that Shelby could give her some advice about what lay ahead, and also so they could bond a bit more.

It was a big surprise to Rachel when she saw Quinn at Shelby's house, holding hands with Beth.

"Um… Hi, Quinn." Rachel said, her tone obviously confused.

"Hey Rachel. I'm just picking up Beth for the day." Quinn explained and Shelby just smiled.

"You two have fun!" Shelby said to her daughter and Beth waved before heading out with Quinn. Rachel still had an odd look on her face when she entered Shelby's home.

"So… Quinn is involved with Beth?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"Yeah… I wanted her to be a part of Beth's life because I knew how hard it was for me to not be a part of yours. I didn't want to put Quinn through what I went through, and so we made an arrangement and she gets Beth for a whole day every week." Shelby explained and Rachel smiled.

"That's nice, what about Noah?" Rachel asked and took a seat on the couch.

"He gets her once a week too. He's taking her on Tuesday. Anyways, how are you feeling?" Shelby asked and Rachel smiled.

"Completely normal… It's as if nothing happened. But I know it did happen, so… I don't really know how to feel." Rachel said in all honesty, and Shelby gave her a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, I know that feeling. Don't worry though, soon you will begin to notice. You'll be exhausted and throwing up constantly in no time." Shelby assured her.

"Gee, thanks. I'm totally looking forward to this now…" Rachel said sarcastically and Shelby laughed before handing Rachel a picture.

"This was my first photo of you." Shelby said and Rachel stared in amazement at the sonogram photo.

"Wow… That's me? You actually kept a picture of me?" Rachel asked and Shelby smiled proudly.

"You were always a part of me Rachel." Shelby said and Rachel smiled.

"Will this baby always be a part of me?" She asked. Rachel had hoped that when this was over, she'd be able to put it behind her.

"Rachel, look at me, look at Quinn. It's impossible to forget. Having a baby changes your life in so many ways that there's always some part of you remembering it constantly." Shelby said and handed Rachel another photo.

"That photo was literally take only two days before I went into labor." Shelby giggled and Rachel smiled.

"Man, I must've been a big baby. You were huge!" Rachel smiled and Shelby shook her head, still having a smile on her face.

"Nah! It was probably all the junk food you had me eat." Shelby said with a smile. "You were a tiny baby." She said in all honesty and Rachel smiled.

"Does it hurt?" Rachel asked and Shelby immediately knew what she was referring to.

"Yes… But it's also the most heartwarming experience you will ever have. When you are bringing a life into the world, you put your own pain aside to make sure that your child arrives safely. And when he or she arrives, it's the most amazing feeling! You forget about the pain you just experience and you are captured in the most beautiful moment you can imagine!" Shelby said and Rachel smiled.

"Wow, you're making me look forward to this." Rachel told her and Shelby smiled.

"You're supposed to look forward to this, Rachel. Don't let these months slip by…" Shelby said and Rachel gave a nod.

"Now, you're about 7 weeks along aren't you?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going in for a check-up when I reach 10 weeks." She said and Shelby smiled.

"Who's going with you?" Shelby asked and Rachel looked down.

"No one…" She said quietly.

"No one? Rachel, you don't want to go through this alone, do you?" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head.

"No, it's just that Kurt is a bit overprotective and if he insists on coming to every single doctor's appointment, then I will go nuts!" Rachel admitted and Shelby giggled.

"He's just worried about you and the baby." Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"I know that. But there's nothing to worry about. But if he's that worried, I'll get worried and then there will be tons of worrying to worry about." Shelby giggled before giving her daughter a hug.

"Do you want me to go with you?" She asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yes please…"

"Okay, give me the date and I'll make sure I'm off of work that day." Shelby said and Rachel nodded as she pulled out her notepad. She had all the important dates written down in it so she wouldn't forget anything.

"It's on the 7th." Rachel said pointing to where she had written down the date.

"Oh! I have that day off anyways. I'll just have Quinn or Puck watch Beth that day." Shelby said happily.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Shelby asked and Rachel smiled.

"How about we just stay in today? I was feeling a little icky earlier." Rachel admitted and Shelby smirked.

"Okay, let's stay in… maybe watch a movie?" Shelby suggested and Rachel nodded eagerly. They decided to watch 'Mamma Mia' and had several laughs through it. It ended with Rachel falling asleep and Shelby doing some paperwork.

Rachel didn't wake up until Quinn brought Beth home later that evening. Since Rachel was there, Quinn decided to stay and have a little chat. Shelby didn't mind since it was Beth's bedtime anyways, so after she got Beth into bed and asleep, Shelby joined the girls on the couch.

Rachel still looked like she was exhausted, but despite her looks she was fully awake. Quinn told them about what she and Beth had been up to and Shelby smiled. She was so happy that she had decided to include Quinn and Puck in Beth's life. It was definitely one of her right choices.

Quinn left around 11 o'clock that night and by then Rachel was exhausted again already.

"I changed the sheets in the guest room this morning, so it's ready for you." Shelby said as she helped pull Rachel off the couch.

"Can't I just stay here?" She mumbled.

"No. The bed is more comfortable." Shelby said and guided Rachel up the stairs. She smirked as she led Rachel into the room and tucked her in. Rachel didn't notice due to the fact that she had her eyes closed, but Shelby knew this was just the beginning.

The next morning came sooner than Rachel had hoped when her phone rang.

"Helloooo?" She asked with her eyes still closed.

"Hey, Rachel! Are we still on for…" It was Kurt.

"Oh God!" Rachel's eyes shot open as she dropped the phone at her feet and ran for the bathroom. She quickly emptied her stomach as she let herself vomit into the toilet. Shelby heard this and quickly followed in, feeling concerned. Her concern, however, quickly turned into pity when she saw Rachel leaning over the toilet. She sat down behind her and stroked her back while holding her hair.

"There, there… Let it out." Shelby said and Rachel just continued vomiting. Shelby sighed knowing this was only the beginning. This was going to become more and more difficult.

**Sorry for the late update guys! As I mentioned, I'm back in school… and now I'm slightly behind on my homework due to me having the flu for the past 2 days. But I'm healing now! :D Also, did anyone else LOVE Idina's return on Glee? And isn't Beth just the cutest thing? Also, who else loved fatherly Puck? Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think! **

**~Linda**


	8. Chapter 8

**When You Love Someone**

"Feeling better?" Shelby asked as she rubbed her daughter's back and Rachel slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I think so…" She replied.

They were both sitting on the bathroom floor. Rachel leaning into her mother and Shelby just comforting her. Rachel had known this was coming, but she didn't see it coming just then. So when the morning sickness finally hit, she was surprised.

"You ready to get up off the floor?" Shelby asked and Rachel looked at her with puppy eyes.

"No? Okay, we can sit here a bit longer." Shelby said and got comfortable. They stayed for about ten minutes before getting up. Rachel threw up a bit more while they sat there, so it was good that they hadn't moved.

Shelby carefully helped Rachel back into bed and promised to return quickly, which she did. When she once again entered the room, she had brought tea and crackers.

"This should help." She said and Rachel smiled as she took a sip of the tea.

"I feel horrible." She complained and Shelby smiled.

"You'll feel better in a bit." Shelby said and stood up. "I'm going to get Beth up. If you need anything, just shout." Rachel nodded and closed her eyes as Shelby left the room.

Shelby got Beth out of bed and dressed with no issues, and so she began making breakfast for the child. In the middle of it, her doorbell went off like crazy. Whoever was pushing the button clearly didn't stop pushing it. Shelby annoyingly opened the door, and was surprised to see Kurt.

"Shelby! Is Rachel okay? I was on the phone with her and I think she dropped the phone and I didn't hear anything and oh God, is she okay?" Kurt said in a panicked voice, Shelby still staring at him with disbelief. When he finally stopped speaking she opened her mouth.

"Kurt, Rachel is fine. She was just hit with morning sickness for the first time. Everything's okay. Do you want to see her?" Shelby asked and Kurt nodded as he took a step into the house. Shelby guided him up the stairs and into the room where Rachel had dozed off again.

"Rachel, honey… You have a visitor." Shelby said quietly as she carefully nudged Rachel, who slowly opened her eyes. She smiled as soon as she saw Kurt.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked and Kurt gave her a look before sitting down on the bed.

"You worried me when you dropped your phone and didn't call back." Kurt said, showing some annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry… I had to throw up." Rachel said straight out and Kurt smiled.

"Okay, I guess I forgive you." He said and she giggled.

"Are our plans still on for tonight?" Rachel asked.

"If you're up for it." Kurt said and she smiled.

"According to mom, I'll be feeling better soon." She said and sat up, already feeling a bit more energized.

"Good! Because Mercedes is joining us!" Kurt said and Rachel's smile faded.

"She is? But what if she finds out?" I've already started throwing up, who knows how long it will be until I start getting fat?" Rachel began to panic.

"Calm down Rachel, you're not showing yet. And just try to avoid throwing up. Besides, so far it's only happened in the morning!"

"Okay…" She said and got out of the bed.

"I'm hungry. Let's see what's for breakfast." She said and Kurt laughed, but decided to follow her. Shelby had prepared pancakes, and Beth was already munching away.

"Hungry?" She asked as Rachel and Kurt pranced into the kitchen.

"Yes!" Rachel said enthusiastically. She was obviously feeling better.

"Okay, have a seat by the table. I'll bring it over to you." Shelby said as she fried the pancakes. Rachel and Kurt happily sat down, and Beth gave a messy smile as she chewed her food.

"So, what exactly are you guys doing tonight?" Shelby asked curiously.

"Well, there's a fair in town. We're going to check it out!" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. I'm taking Beth there tomorrow, actually." Shelby said with a smile and Beth grinned once again.

"You could come with us today, if you want." Kurt offered and Shelby gave it a thought.

"You know what, that could be nice." Shelby said and Beth immediately jumped in her seat.

"Yay! More time with Rachel!" She exclaimed before giving her a hug. Rachel happily hugged her back, adoring the little girl more and more.

"Okay, here you go." Shelby said as she handed Kurt and Rachel a plate each. She returned to the frying pan for a few minutes to make a few pancakes for herself, but soon sat down with the rest of them.

"So Kurt, how's Blaine doing?" Shelby asked and Kurt smiled widely.

"He's doing very well. He's got the day off from work today, so he's sleeping in." Kurt said and Shelby smiled.

"That's good. I hope he's not overworking." She commented and Kurt looked down.

"I think he is… He says he's not, but he wants to earn extra money for when the baby arrives." Kurt told Shelby honestly.

"What baby?" Beth asked suddenly and all three adults looked at her in shock. Shelby had completely forgotten to tell her about Rachel's pregnancy.

"Oh my… Uhm… Well, Beth. Yes, Kurt is having a baby. And it's inside Rachel's tummy." Shelby told the little girl, who gave a very confused look. She turned her head to Rachel and Kurt.

"Are you married to Blaine too?" She asked and Rachel giggled.

"No. I'm just having a baby for Kurt and Blaine. Men can't have babies in their bellies, you know. Only mommies can do that." Rachel tried to explain and Beth just nodded, deciding that she did not want to think too much about this anyway.

Shelby, Rachel and Kurt shared a few looks, not believing that they had forgotten to tell Beth. But they were happy it was over with anyways, and that she knew. If they hadn't told her then there would be a lot of questions in the future.

They got the place all cleaned up, and soon enough Rachel and Kurt left to go wake up Blaine. Shelby had agreed to meet them at the fair at 2 o'clock with Beth.

Sure enough, Blaine was still asleep when they got back and Rachel smiled.

"Should I wake him?" Rachel asked as she and Kurt stared at the half naked man tangled up in the bed sheets.

"Wait till 12 o'clock." Kurt said, knowing that there was only 15 minutes left until then. Rachel just nodded and left the room and walked into the living room. That was when Rachel saw it. Laying perfectly on the couch, were two little white socks. They were both knitted, she could tell. But it brought tears to her eyes instantly.

"Kurt?" She questioned as she picked up the tiny footwear. Kurt smiled as Rachel just stared at them. They were so tiny. She smiled as she lay a hand on her still flat stomach.

"Looks like everyone's already preparing for your arrival." She told the baby and Kurt grinned. She was so much in her own world that she didn't hear the knock on the door, or that Kurt opened the door to let Mercedes in. He put a finger over his mouth, whispering to her that Blaine was still asleep and Mercedes nodded as she stepped into the house. She took a look at Rachel, not understanding why she was crying.

"Rach?" She asked, still Rachel didn't hear her. That was when Mercedes noticed it! Rachel was holding a pair of baby socks, and her hand was covering her belly.

"OH MY GOD!" Mercedes accidentally yelled, causing Kurt's eyes to widen as he ran to the bedroom to see how Blaine was doing. It also caused Rachel to jump and come back to the real world.

"Mercedes! What?" She asked, thinking something was wrong.

"Rach… Are you pregnant?" Mercedes asked and Rachel's face went blank.

"Uhm…What makes you think that?" She asked, hoping to escape the truth.

"Honey, you're holding a pair of baby socks and you had your hand on your stomach." Mercedes said, stating the obvious and that's when Rachel knew she couldn't escape. She took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes, I'm pregnant. But please don't tell anyone!" Rachel begged and Mercedes looked confused, but agreed to keep it a secret.

"Why?" She asked and Rachel closed her eyes before saying the words she was not ready to say yet.

"It's not mine… It's for Kurt and Blaine." Rachel admitted and Mercedes' smile widened.

"Oh my God! Rachel, this is so great! Kurt and Blaine must be over the moon!" Mercedes said and Rachel nodded.

"Well, yeah… Apparently Kurt knitted these socks." Rachel said, taking another look at them. "Who knew he could knit?" She giggled and Mercedes smiled. They soon turned around to see Kurt and a very sleepy Blaine hanging off of his arm. Rachel instantly knew what he needed.

"Blaine, I'll make you a coffee." She said, heading into the kitchen. Mercedes walked up to the two men with a huge grin on her face.

"So, I hear you two are going to be parents!" Mercedes nearly squealed and Kurt giggled.

"She told you?" He asked.

"Not really. I figured it out." Mercedes said before following Rachel into the kitchen.

As soon as they got Blaine energized and ready to go, they headed for the fair. Shelby and Beth met up with them only about ten minutes after they arrived.

"Beth wants to go try some rides." Shelby said with a smile and Blaine took the little girl's hand right away.

"I'll take her." He said and they walked off. This left Kurt, Rachel, Shelby and Mercedes to do whatever they wanted. They decided to check out the talent show that was being held.

When they sat down, Rachel and Shelby instantly started judging.

"Good voice. Bad posture." Rachel pointed out about one girl. Shelby just nodded.

"That dance move was sloppy." Shelby said about another contestant.

"No, just no. That outfit does not work!" Kurt joined in on the judging.

"They need more divas, in my opinion." Mercedes added.

They didn't know how long they had been watching, but it was soon over and so they went out to look for Blaine and Beth.

They found them happily sitting on a bench, munching on some cotton candy.

"Mommy! Can we go see the animals?" Beth asked excitedly as she jumped up and down.

"Sure, sweetheart!" Shelby said, letting her daughter pull her along. The others followed.

They looked at the pigs, the horses, the cows and the sheep. They watched some dogs to tricks too. Beth swore it was the 'best day ever', and Shelby was glad to hear that. Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Mercedes all had a great time too. It was definitely a good day.

**So, so, SO sorry for not updating this (or my other stories) sooner! I'm busy with school (I'm actually getting way behind!), and I have the musical too! And basically, no time for writing… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**~Linda.**


	9. Chapter 9

**When You Love Someone**

Rachel opened the bathroom door after spending about half an hour in there. She hated the morning sickness she was experiencing, but she didn't complain. She knew that if she did, her dads would start to become suspicious.

After she got dressed, she happily ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing an apple and taking a bite into it.

"Hey dad, hey daddy!" She said with a smile.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Hiram said and kissed her cheek. Rachel took a seat by the table.

"Rachel, honey. Could you maybe go grocery shopping today? We have a lot to do." Leroy asked her and Rachel nodded.

"Sure, no problem. I have no plans for today anyways." She told them and grabbed the newspaper. She browsed through it quickly, nothing too exciting seemed to catch her attention. She moved on to the death and birth announcements. She was a bit saddened to see that a former classmate had died from cancer, but her sadness was soon pushed away by a picture of Emma and a baby.

"Dad, Daddy! Look!" Rachel said and they came over as she read the article.

"Proud parents, Will and Emma Schuester, welcome a beautiful boy into the world. The lovely couple has named him Alexander." Rachel read with a big smile.

"Good for Mr. Schuester! Tell him congratulations!" Leroy said and Rachel smiled.

"I will!" She loved that her fathers knew her so well that they had already figured out that she was going to visit Emma and Mr. Schuester at the hospital. She was sure they were still there since Alexander appeared to have been born only yesterday.

The only bad thing about her fathers knowing her as well as they did was that it was hard to keep secrets from them. And she was beginning to have a huge difficulty keeping her biggest secret from them.

She knew she had to tell them eventually, but she didn't feel like she was ready yet. She wanted to take the whole announcing part slow, that way it wouldn't be as overwhelming.

Her dads eventually left for work, leaving Rachel home alone. She noticed the mess around the house and so she decided to clean it up. It only took her about half an hour, so after that she made her way to the hospital. She asked for Emma's room and was happy to find out that they were still staying at the hospital.

Rachel was told that Emma was in room 107, and so she went there. She knocked softly on the door and smiled when Mr. Schuester opened the door.

"Rachel, hey. What's up?" He asked, looking a bit tired.

"Well, I read in the newspaper that you two have a new little bundle of joy. And so I decided to basically stop by and see how you're doing." Rachel said honestly and Mr. Schuester gladly welcomed her into the room.

Rachel's heart instantly melted when she saw Emma on the bed, cradling her little baby.

"Hi Rachel." Emma said happily as Rachel's eyes got watery.

"Hey, Emma… He's… He's beautiful." Rachel commented and Emma smiled proudly as she looked at her son.

"Was it hard? The birth, I mean." Rachel asked. Will gave her a peculiar look, but Rachel didn't notice.

"It was, but it was worth it. As soon as I saw him the pain went away." Emma told her.

"Do you want to hold him?" She asked and Rachel's eyes went wide.

"What?" She asked carefully and Emma looked at her with a smile.

"Do you want to hold him?" She asked and Rachel nodded happily. She sat down in a chair while Mr. Schuester picked up the infant and placed him into her arms. As soon as she looked into the baby's eyes she felt a brand new feeling wash over her. It was so unfamiliar, but she knew what it was. It was her maternal instincts kicking in. She smiled as she touched Alexander's tiny fingers.

"This is going to be me in a few months." She said, finally feeling that she was ready to spread the news.

"What?" Mr. Schue questioned, and Emma looked at Rachel in shock.

"Yeah, Kurt and Blaine asked me to carry a child for them. I said yes." Rachel said with a smile, still looking at Alexander.

"Wow, Rachel that's so kind of you." Emma said and Will simply patted her shoulder. He would normally hug her, but he was avoiding squishing his newborn son.

Rachel spent a few hours chatting with them, about Emma's pregnancy and about Rachel's. They also talked about Glee club, musicals, and the correct way of making tacos.

After she left the hospital, Rachel went to the grocery store. She was just putting the bags in the trunk of her car when Finn just happened to park next to her car.

"Rachel?" He questioned, not sure if it was her since the wind had her hair blocking her face. She turned around quickly, and when she saw who it was she instantly felt guilty. She had promised to call him, and she had broken that promise by not doing so.

"Hey Finn…" She said nervously. He noticed this.

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know… My life's very complicated." Rachel simply said and he just nodded.

"I was waiting for your call, you know." He mentioned, feeling hurt.

"Finn, I'm so sorry. Can I make it up to you?" She asked and he nodded.

"How about we go to Breadstix? We can catch up." He said and Rachel nodded in agreement. She knew she couldn't reject him after forgetting to call him.

"Sure! Be there at seven?" She asked and he nodded. And with that they went their separate ways.

The evening came quickly and Rachel arrived at Breadstix on time. Finn arrived shortly after and soon enough they were talking as if nothing had changed.

"You saw him?" Finn asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yes, he's the sweetest thing! I'm so happy for Mr. Schue and Emma." Rachel said cheerfully as they chatted about baby Alexander's arrival.

"Yeah, me too. I'm glad Emma got over her OCD and was able to carry a child to full term." Finn said and Rachel looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" She asked and Finn gave her a look, realizing that she didn't know what had happened 2 years earlier.

"Right, you didn't know. Well, this is Emma's 2nd pregnancy. She lost the first baby, and she blamed it on all the bacteria that was around her. The doctors said it was no one's fault, but it brought her back into her OCD. She seems fine now though." Finn mentioned and Rachel just stared at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe she had missed so much. She probably didn't even know half of the things that had happened since she moved to New York.

"Wow… I had no idea." Rachel said as Finn took her hand.

"It's okay, you were gone and it's not as if people talk about it much." Finn said and Rachel smiled, feeling slightly better.

"So what have you been up to since high school?" Rachel asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I've mostly been working at Burt's shop. I'm also a part-time babysitter." He said and Rachel stared at him in confusion.

"You never went to college?" She asked and he shook his head. This came as a surprise to her. Finn always seemed so responsible, and now she finds out he didn't even go to college? She didn't know how to respond so she simply took a breadstick and chewed on it. Sooner or later the conversation would be about something else.

When the evening was over, Finn walked her to her car. She gave him a warm hug and he took her hand and kissed it.

"I had a good time." He said and she smiled at him.

"So did I." She replied before getting into her car and driving away.

**Yes, I am beginning to add the Finchel stuff! Woohoo! I hope you guys are really enjoying this story. I know I'm enjoying writing it even if I barely have time to write it haha! But anyways, have a great weekend everyone!**

**~Linda.**


	10. Chapter 10

**When You Love Someone**

Rachel sat awkwardly at her dads' house, Kurt and Blaine sitting on both sides of her. Her dads stared at her, waiting for her to tell them whatever seemed so important.

"Rachel?" Leroy questioned and she simply stared at him, not saying a word.

"Do you guys know what this is about?" Hiram asked Kurt and Blaine, and they nodded, however they didn't say anything either.

"Uhmm…" She started out saying, but stopped as quickly as she had started.

"Just tell them." Kurt encouraged and Rachel took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." She said as quietly as she could.

"Honey, what? Did you just say you're pregnant?" Hiram asked, Leroy was just quiet.

"She did." Leroy answered for her, having heard it clearly.

"But it's not what you think! I'm not having this baby for me, I'm having it for Kurt and Blaine." She explained and both her dads began looking at the two young men, who grinned awkwardly.

"You mean you're being a surrogate mother?" Leroy asked and Rachel nodded.

"How much are they paying you?" Hiram asked and Rachel looked at Kurt before responding.

"We haven't really discussed it." She mentioned, getting a disapproving look from both her dads.

"Honey! They could be selfish and just take the child without paying you!" Leroy tried to explain, Kurt and Blaine both sitting there in shock.

"Daddy! I've known Kurt since high school! He would never do that!" She said and both her dads looked slightly ashamed. Kurt had slept over many times before Rachel moved to New York, they knew he was a good guy. But it was Blaine that worried them. They didn't know anything about him besides the fact that he was Kurt's husband.

"Fine, but you have no idea what you are doing!" Hiram said strictly.

"Yes, I do! I talked to mom!" Rachel shouted back, and now both of her fathers looked worried.

"You talked to Shelby? She's not allowed to talk to you!" Hiram said angrily.

"No Dad, she is allowed now! Remember, she wasn't allowed to contact me before I was 18. But I passed that age long ago!" Rachel said, her emotions now taking over. She was filled with fury.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, young lady!" Hiram said, raising his voice even more.

"Rach, just calm down." Kurt tried to help.

"No! I will not be submissive to him! I will have my opinion heard!" She shouted, now standing tall.

"LEAVE!" Hiram suddenly shouted, causing Rachel's strong facial expression change to one of complete shock and worry.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"Go upstairs, pack your things and leave! You are not welcome here anymore! Not after this behaviour!" Hiram continued shouting, Leroy getting tears in his eyes.

"Baby, this isn't the right decision." Leroy tried to explain, but Hiram wouldn't listen. He had made up his mind.

"Come on Rachel, we'll help you!" Kurt said, and with Blaine's help, they led her up the stairs. Kurt and Blaine ended up doing most of the packing, Rachel just sat motionlessly on her bed. She couldn't believe her dad had gone that far.

Leroy appeared in the doorway about half an hour later, basically to let them know it was time to leave. The worst part though, was that it was obvious that Leroy didn't want Rachel gone. Sure, he had been disappointed, but he would've never kicked her out.

"Bye Daddy." She said and hugged Leroy before heading downstairs with Kurt and Blaine. Hiram didn't bother saying goodbye, so they simply left.

"We could fix up the guest bedroom for you." Kurt said and Rachel shook her head.

"No, Shelby can probably take me in. Besides, you guys were going to turn that into a nursery." Rachel mentioned and Kurt nodded, realizing that it would be hard to turn it into a nursery with Rachel living in it.

"Okay, so you want us to drive you to Shelby's?" Kurt asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yes, please." She still couldn't believe her dad had reacted like that. But at least she still had her friends, her friends, Kurt and Blaine, and of course, Finn.

She and Finn had continued going out since that night and Breadstix. He had almost kissed her, but she had stopped him, saying she wasn't ready. Truthfully, she was completely ready, but she couldn't possibly pursue a relationship with him when he didn't know her dirty little secret.

Kurt parked next to Shelby's house, since the driveway was full.

"Puck or Quinn must be here." Rachel said, noticing the strange car in the driveway. She walked up and rang the doorbell, Kurt and Blaine soon following with her things.

"What was that?" Shelby moaned, not sure if she had indeed heard the doorbell or not.

"It's nothing, baby. Nothing." A man said, kissing Shelby's neck tenderly. The doorbell rang again.

"Someone's at my door." Shelby said attempting to get up, but the man held her down.

"Ignore it." He said, capturing her lips instantly. She moaned once again, almost getting lost in the moment until the doorbell rang a third time.

"Okay, it has to be important. This is the third time they've rang the doorbell!" Shelby said, pushing the man off her. He groaned in frustration as Shelby put on her bathrobe.

"Get covered up, it might be Puck bringing Beth home." She said and the man looked at her in confusion.

"Wasn't Beth sleeping over at Puck's?" He asked and Shelby nodded.

"Yeah, but this wouldn't be the first time that something came up so that he'd have to bring her back. Now, get under the covers!" The said and then walked downstairs, straightening her hair as much as she possibly could on her way down. She quickly unlocked the door and was surprised to see Rachel, Kurt and Blaine there.

"Hey… What's going on?" She asked and looked at Rachel, who seemed to be on the edge of crying.

"Her dads kicked her out… because of the pregnancy." Blaine explained and Shelby looked at them in shock. She was quick to embrace Rachel, who began to let her tears out.

"It's okay. You're gonna stay with me, okay?" She said and Rachel nodded. Shelby knew this was the end of her date night, but her daughter was more important than her sexual needs.

"Look, why don't you come in and get settled, after that we can talk." Shelby suggested and Rachel nodded before going inside with Kurt and Blaine right behind her. Shelby took a deep breath and followed the three upstairs, but instead of heading into the guestroom, she went to her own room and closed the door.

"Get dressed. Date night's over." She said, throwing the man his clothes.

"What? Why?" He asked, feeling disappointed.

"My daughter needs me." Shelby simply said and he sighed.

"Can't we continue this after Beth goes to sleep?" He asked hopefully.

"What? Oh! No, no, no… Beth is still with Puck. I'm talking about my other daughter, Rachel." Shelby told him, but the man seemed to become even more confused.

"You have another daughter? We've been together for 2 years, and you forgot to mention that you had a second daughter? How did that slip your mind?" He asked. He wasn't angry, but he was slightly annoyed.

"Look Taye, when I was young I had a baby and gave her to these gay guys to raise. Anyways, she contacted me a few months ago because she too is now pregnant, giving the baby to a gay couple. It's all very complicated, and she's always been in and out of my life. I didn't think she was coming back." Shelby said honestly, and Taye, although confused, seemed to begin to understand.

They both got dressed quickly and Shelby checked to see if the halls were clear, which they were. And so she continued by leading him downstairs and towards the doorway. But what she didn't know was that Rachel, Kurt and Blaine had already gone downstairs and Rachel had even prepared a tea for Kurt and Blaine.

"Mom? Who's this?" Rachel asked and Shelby then knew that she had been caught.

"Well, he was my date for tonight…" Shelby tried to say innocently, but Rachel gave her a look. "And he's my boyfriend." Shelby then admitted and Rachel just smiled.

"And how long has this affair been going on?" Rachel asked curiously, and Shelby looked away.

"2 years. And hello, I'm Taye." He said, reaching out a hand that Rachel happily took and shook.

"I'm Rachel, and 2 years huh? And you didn't tell me about this because…?" Rachel smiled at Taye and then looked at Shelby who seemed slightly embarrassed.

"Well, no one else knows either!" She pointed out and Rachel stared at her in disbelief.

"Not even Beth?" Rachel asked and Shelby shook her head.

"Oh… Well, I'm sorry I ruined your date night. I could always sleep over at Kurt's for the night and return in the morning." Rachel offered, but both Shelby and Taye declined.

"No, you come first. Especially the way things are now." Shelby said and Rachel hugged her mom.

"Thanks. I guess we could talk over some evening tea, I made some for Kurt and Blaine but I can't seem to find the herbal tea you've been serving me." Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"Oh! I rearranged my kitchen cupboards, it's on the middle shelf of the top cupboard to the left." Shelby said and Rachel smiled as she ran off to the kitchen in search for the tea. Shelby then turned around to Taye, who'd already put on his coat.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't do this if it weren't important." She told him and he nodded, understanding. They were about to head to the door to share a goodnight kiss when Rachel shouted from the kitchen.

"Does Taye want to stay for tea?" Shelby and Taye giggled and walked into the living room.

"Sure!" He shouted back, getting no response since Rachel was busy preparing tea for everyone. She had to make Kurt and Blaine a new cup each as well since they had already drank theirs. However, it only took a few minutes and Rachel returned to the living room soon enough and got seated into the comfy chair. Kurt and Blaine shared the loveseat while Shelby and Taye sat down on the sofa.

"So what exactly happened?" Shelby asked. "Oh! Are you comfortable talking while Taye is here?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, I mean he's been around for 2 years, hasn't he? I guess he could know about the family secrets too." Rachel said, not feeling uncomfortable around Taye at all.

"Okay, so just to catch you up. Rachel is pregnant and giving her baby to Kurt and Blaine for them to raise." Shelby explained to Taye briefly, who just nodded.

"Anyways, I told my dads tonight and they said because I hadn't discussed the financial issues with Kurt or Blaine that I was irresponsible. They also got mad at me for having contact with you, still believing that you were breaking the law. And when I stood up for what I thought was right, my dad basically went crazy and kicked me out." Rachel explained and Shelby just nodded.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want to." Shelby said honestly and Rachel smiled.

"You really mean that?" She asked and Shelby nodded with a smile.

"I'm positive." Shelby said and Taye nodded too.

"Yeah, it sounds good to me." He added and Rachel giggled.

"Uhm, yeah. He'll be coming over every now and then." Shelby added with a mischievous grin.

"No problem. I like this guy." Rachel said before taking a sip of tea. The conversations continued on to different things throughout the night until Kurt, Blaine and Taye went home while Rachel and Shelby went to bed.

**Man! This was a long chapter! But I hope it was a good one! So yes, I made Rachel's dads the bad guys (don't worry, I don't plan on keeping them this way forever hehe) and I also gave Shelby a boyfriend! Yay! And yes, I named him Taye on purpose haha!**


	11. Chapter 11

**When You Love Someone**

Since Rachel had moved in, Taye had been spending a lot more time at the house. Rachel had a feeling that Shelby allowed him to be around more was because Rachel had accepted him so easily. And Beth was the same way when Shelby told her, in fact, the little girl was over the moon.

Rachel had reached her 10th week of pregnancy, and was preparing for her check up. She had gotten all excited because this was the day that she got to see the baby for the first time. Knowing how special this event was, she decided to invite Kurt and Blaine along anyways.

So as soon as the two men showed up, Rachel left with Shelby, Kurt and Blaine to go to the doctor's office. Taye was left alone with Beth, but he didn't mind.

"Who are you texting?" Kurt asked Rachel, who was happily glued to her phone as she sat in the passenger's seat of the car.

"Your brother." She replied simply and Kurt gasped.

"You're back together with Finn?" He asked in surprise.

"Well, not exactly. We've had a few dates." Rachel admitted.

"Did you kiss him?" Blaine asked curiously and Rachel shook her head.

"No. I can't kiss him! I mean, he doesn't even know that I'm pregnant." Rachel replied, Shelby simply listened to the three of them chatting as she drove the car.

"Has it ever crossed your mind to tell him?" Kurt asked and Rachel gave him a silly look.

"Well, duh! But you know I have issues with telling people! The only people who actually know so far are you three, Beth, Taye, Mr. Schue and Emma, Mercedes and my dads. That's not a lot of people." Rachel informed them and Blaine nodded, accepting her excuse.

"Rach, he hasn't dated anyone since you. Please be honest with him. Don't hurt him." Kurt practically begged.

"I want to be honest with him, but how do you tell someone you're pregnant with their gay brother's baby?" Rachel asked, leaving Kurt to think for himself. The subject was dropped quickly because Kurt basically had nothing to add. Rachel was right, she was in a tough situation. There may be no way out without hurting Finn.

They arrived at the doctor's office in good time, but only had to wait about 10 minutes or so. The doctor brought Rachel in, took her weight and drew some blood. He then had her lay down and pulled out the ultrasound machine. He squirted some gel onto her stomach and then began searching for a clear picture of the fetus.

"And there we go! That's your baby!" The doctor announced happily. "And so far everything seems good. Perfect heartbeat!" The doctor seemed very pleased.

"It looks like a blob to me." Rachel mentioned, not seeing a baby at all.

"Keep in mind that you're only 10 weeks pregnant, miss Berry." The doctor explained and Rachel nodded with a smile.

"But wow… That's really going to be a baby…" She said, once the realization hit. She took a look at Kurt who was already crying tears of joy, and she could tell that Blaine was almost crying too. Shelby just smiled at her proudly before Rachel turned her head back to the screen.

"Do you guys want a photo and a tape of this?" The doctor asked and all four of them nodded, so the assistant was sent out to get the photos and the video. Kurt and Blaine left the room as well so Rachel could get dressed. Shelby stayed and helped gather her things while she got dressed.

Shelby put the photos and videos tapes in her bag and then they all headed out to a café. She gave Taye a quick call to come over and to bring Beth and then she ordered coffee for herself and the guys, and some herbal tea for Rachel.

"So how are you feeling generally? Like, is the morning sickness over?" Blaine asked Rachel curiously.

"I wish… I've been throwing up every single day, three times a day since the morning sickness started." Rachel said and Blaine gave her a shocking look.

"Is that normal?" He asked, getting a bit worried that Rachel was sicker than she thought.

"In our family it is, I was the same way." Shelby reassured him and Blaine began to relax again.

"How long till you start showing?" Kurt asked, excited about what lay ahead.

"I don't really know. But I'm going to enjoy being slim while I can." Rachel said with a smile.

"It's her first pregnancy, she won't start showing for a while. If she's lucky she'll be like me and stay slim for quite some time." Shelby told them and Rachel smiled happily. She didn't look forward to the weight gain, especially when she hadn't even told Finn and was going out with him at least twice a week.

"So… Glee Club. We're doing musical theatre songs this week, right?" Kurt asked Rachel. They had now taken over Glee Club full time because Mr. Schuester was on paternity leave.

"Yeah, we just need to discuss the group numbers, the solos and then the duet numbers." Rachel said and Kurt nodded.

"For a group number I was thinking of 'You Can Stop The Beat' from Hairspray." He mentioned and Rachel nodded.

"Sounds good. I was thinking of 'Seasons of Love' from RENT." Rachel admitted and Kurt smiled.

"We could probably pull off both." He said and Rachel smiled.

"Of course we can! I mean, who are we? We are Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel. We can pull off anything!" Rachel giggled and Kurt laughed before he hugged her. Just then Shelby had a little girl jump onto her lap.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Beth squealed and Shelby smiled as she pulled the child up into a sitting position on her laugh. Taye caught up and gave Shelby a small kiss before taking a seat.

"What did you guys do?" Shelby asked and Beth bounced eagerly.

"We drew you a picture! But you can't see it until you get home!" Beth told her and Shelby gave a small pout.

"Aww… I wanted to see it now." She said and Beth giggled.

"Sorry! You have to wait!" The girl said proudly and everyone giggled at her.

"How'd the doctor's appointment go, Rachel?" Taye asked and Rachel smiled at him.

"Perfectly fine. Everything seems good with the baby. Well, aside from it looking like a blob but apparently that's normal." She told him proudly.

"Here, I have a picture." Shelby said, pulling out the photo from her purse.

"Now that is precious." He said and handed the picture back to Shelby, who instead of putting it away, handed it to Beth so she could see.

"Where's the baby?" She asked and Shelby tried to point to the baby on the photo, but Beth seemed to have issues seeing it.

"That's not a baby! My dolls don't look anything like that." She argued and Rachel laughed.

"Don't worry. I can't really see it either." Rachel told the little girl who smiled.

The conversations kept going on about several things, but soon enough it was time for everyone to leave. So Shelby took Beth with her in her car, and Rachel decided to keep Taye company I his car. Kurt and Blaine returned to their home.

"So do you love my mom?" Rachel asked as he drove and Taye smiled.

"Yes, very much. More than I've ever loved another woman." He told her and Rachel smiled.

"So why haven't you guys gotten married or anything? I mean, you've been together for two years, right?" Rachel asked and Taye began to blush. His skin was black, but Rachel could still tell. He felt awkward about this.

"Well, we discussed it a few times but because Beth didn't know we kind of dismissed the idea." Taye admitted and Rachel smiled.

"Do you want to marry her?" She asked and Taye laughed.

"Of course I do! I love her!" He said and Rachel smiled.

"I'll help you. Personally, I think you guys should've gotten married ages ago." Rachel told him and he smiled, agreeing with her.

They got home quickly enough and Rachel went up to her room and lay down on her bed to think. She now had a new mission. She had to get her mother ready for marriage, and she also had to encourage Taye to propose. It would be a lot of work, but she was prepared to go through with it.

**Okie! I just wrote this chapter quickly! Hope you all like it, and sorry if I'm busy and not updating as much as I should. I'm still a bit behind in school, I also have a wedding to go to this weekend. Aside from school I have the musical and now a competition choir (I just discovered now how much this is like Glee club. Only difference is that there's no dancing xD) so yeah, I'm busy. But anyways, I hope you like it and have a lovely Halloween if I don't get around to updating it this weekend. Oh! And remember to watch Glee next Tuesday! New episode! YAY! And for those who like Bones too, the season 7 premiere is on Thursday next week! Anyways, I'll shut up now… **


	12. Chapter 12

**When You Love Someone**

"_Women! What is it about them? Can't live with them or without them!"_ Taylor and Marie sang as part of the musical theatre assignment for Glee Club. They had chosen to do a duet, and to also perform their favourite song, 'Take Me or Leave Me' from RENT. Rachel and Kurt were happily marking them while their classmates cheered for them.

When the song ended, the two girls sat down and Rachel and Kurt stood up.

"Good job, everyone! Now, for the last hour of Glee club, Kurt will be helping you guys with the choreography for 'You Can't Stop The Beat' while I check for any mistakes. We want perfection, and we will not give up until we get that." Rachel told the class who immediately got into their places for the choreography.

"Amy, I will help you with your vocals in a bit." Rachel told the shy, but talented girl who had gotten one of the solos for this song.

"I thought we were both working on the choreography." Kurt whispered to Rachel.

"We were, but I can already feel that I'm going to throw up so it would be best if you took care of it, or at least started it." Rachel told him and Kurt nodded and then got into his place.

"Okay, Amy and Jessica. Start the singing, and Amy, show some courage!" Kurt told her and Amy smiled. As soon as the band started playing, Rachel stepped out to head towards the bathroom.

When she was finished she made her way to the music room once again, feeling a bit better now that her stomach had been emptied. She pulled Amy away from the crowd and brought her to the auditorium.

"Okay, Amy. You need to sing out." Rachel said and Amy nodded, understanding what Rachel was saying but unsure of how to present it.

"I don't know if I can…" Amy said and Rachel nodded.

"Well, that's what I'm here for. Look, I'm not going to give up on you." Rachel said and Amy nodded, feeling a little bit more confident.

"_You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill. You can try to stop the seasons girl, but you know you never will. And you can try to stop my dancing feet, but I just cannot stand still!" _Amy sang, but Rachel stopped her.

"We need it to be louder. You need to be able to be heard." Rachel explained kindly and Amy nodded her head, and then suddenly there was something Rachel had never heard. It was strength in her voice!

"_Cause the world keeps spinning round and round, and my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound, I was lost till I heard the drums, then I found my way. Cause you can't stop the beat!" _Amy sang out and Rachel's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Fantastic! Fantastic! Do you think you can do that in front of the rest of Glee Club?" Rachel asked and Amy hesitated, but after seeing how much Rachel believed in her, she nodded before hugging Rachel as a thank you.

"It was amazing! She sang out!" Rachel said excitedly.

"Really? Amy's always been quiet." Mr. Schuester said, not quite believing it.

"She sang full voice, full spirit, full soul! She was completely into it, Mr. Schue! I am not lying!" Rachel told him and he smiled.

"Rachel… I've been trying to get her to sing out since she joined Glee Club and I've always failed… How'd you do it?" He asked and Rachel smiled.

"Sometimes all it takes is for someone to believe in you." Rachel said and Mr. Schuester smiled happily.

"Wow! This is really great, Rachel. Thank you for helping her out… But she's going to need so much more help. She's very insecure and… I'm afraid she's in trouble." Mr. Schuester said and the smile on Rachel's face faded.

"What kind of trouble?" She asked.

"Well, she's quiet, insecure, she doesn't really have many friends… and I saw bruises on her arms once." Mr. Schuester admitted and Rachel' gasped.

"You think she's being abused?" She asked and Mr. Schuester nodded.

"I'm also worried about how long it's been going on… She seems so scarred." He explained and Rachel nodded.

"I'll look into it. Don't worry." She said as she stood up.

"Thanks Rachel, but it really isn't any of our business." Mr. Schuester said and Rachel gave him a look.

"Mr. Schuester… If this has been going on for a long time, and no one's done anything about it, I think it's time we do." Rachel said and Will nodded, agreeing with her.

"Just don't put yourself at risk. Especially in your present condition." He said and Rachel smiled.

"Thanks for your concern, Mr. Schue. But I've survived a few bruises while working on Broadway. I can handle myself." She assured him and he smiled before walking her to the door. She gave him a quick hug before heading to her car and driving home.

Shelby was halfway through preparing dinner when Rachel arrived home. She was immediately greeted by Beth who gave her a hug before running back to her toys. Rachel then walked into the kitchen where Shelby was working on dinner.

"Lasagna?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"Yep! Homemade!" She said stressfully and Rachel gave her a confused look.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" Rachel asked her mother, who wasn't being herself.

"Not really. My mother just called and has decided to drop in for a visit out of the blue. And I'm not sure if I'm ready…" Shelby told Rachel honestly, but Rachel looked confused.

"Why wouldn't you be ready? She's your mom." Rachel said simply.

"She only knows about Beth… She doesn't know about you or Taye. And I'm kind of nervous. She's a scary woman." Shelby admitted.

"Whoa! Is that fear I'm sensing? No it can't be! Not from Shelby Corcoran, the toughest and best show choir director in the world!" Rachel exclaimed, bringing a smile to Shelby's face.

"Thanks Sweetheart… I appreciate it, but if you really want to help you could attempt to gather Beth's toys and put them in her room." Shelby said and Rachel just nodded before heading out to the living room, where she instantly began picking up dolls, plushies, lego pieces and more.

Taye arrived a few minutes later, bringing with him some groceries that Shelby had asked him to pick up earlier when she had called him. He lay them on the counter and kissed the back of her head before moving on. He could tell she was stressed so he decided that leaving her alone would be the smartest thing to do.

He decided to go upstairs and see what had to be cleaned. He walked into Shelby's bedroom, surprised to see Rachel there. She was laying on the bed that had just been made, half asleep.

"Rach?" He asked and she quickly bounced up from where she had been laying.

"Oh hi, Taye. Is creepy grandma here yet?" She asked and Taye let out a laugh, but shook his head.

"Nah, she won't be here for a few hours. I was just wondering if you'd like to take a nap in your own bed." He said and she looked around the room.

"I could've sworn this was my bed… Anyways, sure. I think I need some sleep." Rachel admitted and headed towards her bedroom, falling asleep instantly.

Taye straightened out the bed a bit more, since it wrinkled a wee bit when Rachel had slept on it, and then he moved on to cleaning the bathroom. He scrubbed and disinfected everything, and then put new towels in there.

He was going to help Beth clean her room, but was surprised to see it had already been done. He figured that it was this that caused Rachel's energy to get used up.

When he made his way downstairs again, he was happy to see that Shelby had finished cooking and was now only cleaning the kitchen. He could tell she was still stressed and exhausted, and so he offered to clean the kitchen for her while she took a rest.

She had no intention of sleeping, but as soon as she hit the couch she was out. Taye grinned at the sight of her sleeping in a sitting position. He almost wanted to lay her down, but he didn't want to disturb her either. He settled with getting a book out and reading it while Shelby and Rachel slept. He checked on Beth a few times, but the little girl was content with playing up in her room.

A few hours later the doorbell went off. Taye hadn't even noticed that he had dozed off, so as soon as the doorbell rang, Shelby bounced up in fear.

"What do I do? Oh God! What do I do?" She asked frantically and Taye simply put his arms around her.

"Go answer the door." He said, being right behind her as she walked towards the door and slowly opened it.

"Shelby, you look awful." The woman said, looking at Shelby's cooking outfit and the tired look on her face.

"Hello mom." She simply replied, but Shelby had already lost her mother's attention by then. Her mother was staring at the strange black guy standing behind Shelby.

"Is this a friend of yours?" The woman asked and Shelby nodded.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend." Shelby replied quickly, not wanting her mother to make a big deal out of it.

"Grandma!" Beth suddenly shouted as she ran down the stairs and into the woman's arms. Shelby smiled at how well they got along. It was one of the few good things that had come out of Shelby's mother's sudden visits.

Just then Rachel walked down the stairs, her hair was a bit messy and she still looked exhausted.

"Hey mom, is dinner soon ready?" She asked and Shelby froze. She hadn't even gotten to the part of explaining Rachel to her own mother yet.

"Mom? She did just call you MOM?" The woman practically shouted.

Shelby didn't know what to say and neither did Taye. By this time Rachel had frozen and wasn't speaking either, and Beth, noticing the silence, decided to remain quiet as well.

Shelby and her mother shared a staring contest, a fierce one. Shelby's eyes seemed to say 'Don't you even dare…' while her mother's said 'I can't believe you did this…' And although in reality it only lasted a few seconds, it felt like it lasted forever…

**Oooh! What will happen next? How will Shelby explain Rachel, and even Taye for that matter!  
>Anyways, I hope you all liked it. I decided to write it even though I was exhausted but yeah… ENJOY!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**When You Love Someone**

The awkward silence continued until Shelby's mother spoke up.

"Shelby Corcoran, explain yourself!" She said strictly, but Shelby didn't flinch.

"I had a baby and gave her away to a gay couple. Rachel is that baby." Shelby explained quickly, but still not backing down.

"Shelby, you idiot! When did I go wrong while raising you?" Shelby's eyes widened at what her mother said and Beth left her grandmother's embrace and ran over to Rachel. She had learnt to tell when her mother was about to burst.

"Raising me? WHEN DID YOU EVER RAISE ME? Or are you talking about all those nights you came home with some man that only stayed for a day or two! Or maybe you're referring to the endless days I'd spend alone because you were working! Or could it be, that whenever you were home you were asleep? When did you ever raise me?" Shelby shouted angrily.

"I fed you! I gave you a roof over your head! Hell, I even gave you life!" Her mother shouted back.

"A child needs more than that! A child needs love, and comfort, and support! A child needs a shoulder to cry on!" Shelby explained, tears forming in her eyes. Her mother had no more to say after that. She wouldn't apologise, but she didn't come back with some nasty comment. Shelby took a deep breath, calming herself before looking at her mother again.

"Will you come in so we can have dinner and catch up?" Shelby asked and the woman nodded before walking through the door. Rachel and Beth looked absolutely petrified, but stayed silent. Everyone gathered in the dining room and Shelby served dinner.

"So explain the daughter, then the boyfriend." Her mother said a few minutes into the dinner.

"Mrs. Corcoran, may I please explain?" Rachel asked and Shelby suddenly tensed up again, but Taye put his arm on her shoulder, calming her instantly.

"I guess…" The woman said, not really appreciating Rachel.

"Well, see… I have two gay daddies. And they wanted a child, and so mom came along and gave them that. They paid her back in money and she was on her way. I never met her until I was in high school. She was the coach for another Glee Club that mine was competing against. We agreed that it was best to not have contact with each other, and after adopting Beth, she was on her way once again. She returned about a year later, and I wasn't really too happy to see her, but we connected. Then I moved to New York and became this huge Broadway star, and I never came back until now." Rachel explained and the woman looked at her curiously.

"Why come back? I mean, if you're anything like Shelby you would've stayed on Broadway and lived the dream." The woman commented and Rachel smiled.

"Well, you see. I came back because my gay friends wanted a baby with musical talent and so I am here to have the baby. I'm returning to the stage right afterwards!" Rachel said proudly and the woman rolled her eyes.

"I guess having babies for gay people runs in the family now…" She said, which upset Rachel and Shelby a bit, but they didn't say anything.

"And do you want to explain yourself as well?" The woman asked Taye who looked at her blankly.

"I guess I could." He said, clearing his throat.

"My name is Taye, and to put thinks simply, I'm madly in love with your daughter." He said and she just gave him snarky look.

"But you're black." The woman commented and Shelby gasped.

"Mother!" She was starting to get angry again.

"What? It's unnatural!" She said, hurting Taye's feelings a bit.

"Look! I don't even know why you bothered to show up here. But you are not staying! Go find yourself a hotel to stay at, because you are not welcome here anymore!" Shelby said, pointing to the door.

"I should've known you'd grow up to be like this." Her mother muttered as she made her exit. Shelby followed and locked the door. She took a deep breath before she dared to enter the dining room again and gave an apologetic look to each one of them. Her mother had been fine when there was just Beth, but that was because Beth had been a baby when they had met and Beth wouldn't understand what they had said anyways. Today had been different, her mother could actually get a response from the people she insulted.

"I'm sorry…" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. Beth was a bit confused, and Taye being the supportive man that he was, simply walked over to Shelby and gave her a hug. This caused tears to begin running down her face. Rachel got up from the table and took Beth's hand, leading her out of the room. It was obvious that Shelby and Taye needed to be alone.

"But I'm hungry!" Beth complained as soon as they were out of the dining room.

"Me too! How would you feel about burgers?" Rachel asked and the little girl jumped up and down with excitement.

"Yay! I want a hamburger and French fries!" Beth exclaimed and Rachel smiled as she handed the girl her coat. They both got dressed, and Rachel grabbed her phone and wallet and soon enough they were headed out the door.

They got to the burger shop and Rachel ordered the food and then sat down to where Beth had sat down. She handed Beth her burger, her fries and her pop and then began to open her own meal. Before she had even finished unwrapping her burger, they had been joined by two others.

"Dad!" Beth exclaimed and Rachel looked up, surprised to see Puck and Finn.

"Puck? Finn? What are you guys doing here?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Guys night out! Mike, Artie, Kurt and Blaine are over at that table." Puck replied and pointed to where the guys were sitting. Rachel instantly received a wave from Kurt and Blaine and she waved back.

"So your guys night outs are basically just hanging out and eating burgers?" Rachel questioned and both Puck and Finn laughed.

"Nah! We talk about chicks, what's been going on lately, sometimes we jam or watch a movie." Puck answered and Beth gave him a questioning look.

"Why talk about chickens?" She asked and Rachel laughed.

"One day you'll understand, little one, one day…" Puck replied before kissing Beth's head and walking back to his table.

"Hey, are we still on for tomorrow?" Finn asked and Rachel nodded with a smile.

"Definitely!" She replied and he smiled.

"Maybe I'll earn that kiss." He smirked and Rachel giggled.

"Maybe." She replied before he walked over to his table.

Rachel and Beth finished their meals and then got an ice cream each for dessert. Rachel had texted her mother earlier, letting her know where they were. They then spent an hour hanging out and then made their way home.

Shelby had fallen asleep in Taye's arms on the couch, and they were basically just cuddling. However, Shelby awoke instantly as soon as Beth decided to join them.

"Mommy! I had a hamburger and French fries!" Beth exclaimed and Shelby gave her daughter a hug.

"That's great, Sweetie. Now, go get ready for bed." Shelby said and kissed Beth's head before the little girl ran upstairs.

"Thank you." She said to Rachel who smiled as she sat down on a chair.

"My pleasure. I hope you're okay though." Rachel said, feeling concerned for her mother.

"I'm fine." Shelby assured her and Rachel smiled before getting up.

"Ugh, I hope Beth is done with the bathroom soon… I feel some nausea coming on…" Rachel said and Shelby got up and guided her upstairs.

"Beth honey, go get changed in your room. Rachel needs the bathroom." Shelby said and the girl emerged from the bathroom. Shelby guided Rachel into the room and onto the floor and placed her in front of the toilet. It only took a few minutes for the vomit to come up. Shelby took care of her and then got her into bed.

"I'll tell Taye to bring you some crackers for tomorrow morning. I just have to say goodnight to Beth first." Shelby said and Rachel nodded. Shelby walked over to Beth's room, and gave the little girl a kiss on her head since she had already fallen asleep. She returned to Rachel's room to say goodnight, but surprisingly she had fallen asleep as well. Shelby just smiled before walking to her own room, where Taye was waiting for her.

"The girls asleep?" He asked and Shelby nodded and he smiled.

"Good. When should we tell them?" He asked and she smiled.

"Let's keep this between us for a little while." Shelby said and looked down at the glistening engagement ring. She loved it, she loved him! Although she had lost her mother's affection, she had gotten something more when Taye had proposed to her.

The two eventually fell asleep in each other's arms, feeling completely content and in love. This was a brand new beginning for them.

**Okay! Here's a new update! So Shelby's engaged, but has kicked her mother out of her life. Finn's hoping to kiss Rachel, who won't kiss him until he knows that she's pregnant. And Beth addresses Puck as "Dad" and not "Daddy"… Hmm… Also, a reminder (although I doubt you'd need it.), Glee comes back on Tuesday. So does New Girl (starring Zooey Deschanel). And Bones returns on Thursday! Man! I'm so excited! Also, Happy Halloween! **

**~Linda.**


	14. Chapter 14

**When You Love Someone**

"Step to the left, step to the right, jump, jump, shake, shake, shake! Spin around and hop!" Rachel instructed Amy, who wasn't really getting it. They had been working on this for 2 weeks.

"Amy, sweetie! You need to focus. You know the steps in your head and when I instruct you, but if I leave you on your own with the music you just don't seem to get it." Rachel explained and Amy nodded.

"I'm trying." She said quietly and Rachel nodded.

"I know you are. But please try harder." Rachel encouraged and Amy nodded, giving it one more attempt but once again she failed.

"Amy, don't worry about it. We'll try it again tomorrow." Rachel said and Amy gave a small smile before gathering her things.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Rachel asked and Amy nodded.

"Is… Is everything okay at home?" Rachel asked her and immediately saw a look of alarm in Amy's face, but she quickly fixed her facial expression.

"Um… No. I'm just tired." She lied and Rachel nodded, knowing she was lying but not wanting to scare her off.

"Okay. Well, if you ever need to talk… I'm here for you." Rachel said with a smile, patting Amy's shoulder but the girl winced.

"Amy?" Rachel questioned and the girl now looked terrified.

"It's nothing. I-I fell!" The girl tried to lie, but Rachel wasn't buying it this time.

"Amy, take off your sweater." Rachel told her and Amy hesitated, but after Rachel gave her a stare she did as she was told. Rachel was shocked by the bruises that the girl had all over her arms.

"Amy, have you talked to someone about this?" Rachel asked and Amy shook her head.

"No… He'll kill me if I do!" She said and Rachel gave her a horrified look.

"Who?" She asked. Amy looked to the ground.

"My father…" She replied and Rachel nodded.

"I'm going to get you some help, okay?" She said and Amy nodded and then gave Rachel a hug.

"Thank you, Rachel! But what are you going to do?" Amy asked and Rachel gave her a confident smile.

"I'm going to tell the police, and they'll take care of things from there." Rachel said, but Amy still seemed worried.

"Don't worry. I'll tell them to be careful." Rachel said and Amy nodded. They hugged once again before going their own ways. Rachel went to go get Kurt and after explaining the situation to him, he agreed to go to the police station with her. They reported Amy's dad for physical abuse, and the policemen said they'd take care of it. Then Rachel dropped Kurt off at his house before driving to the Italian restaurant that she was meeting Finn at. He arrived on time and Rachel smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"So how was coaching Glee club today?" He asked and Rachel shrugged.

"It could've been better. One of the students is being abused. I told the police though, so everything should get cleared up." Rachel explained as she read the menu.

"Oh wow. I'm sorry." Finn said, and Rachel squeezed his hand.

"So, what do you want? Pizza?" He asked, but Rachel didn't respond. He looked up at her and could see she was nearly in tears.

"Hey, Rach! It's not your fault that this student's being abused." Finn said, trying to comfort her.

"No, it's not that…" She admitted.

"What is it then?" He asked, wanting to make her feel happy again.

"Finn… I'm… I'm pregnant." She told him and that's when Finn froze. The next move he made was to scream.

"Finn! We are in a restaurant!" Rachel tried to shush him down!

"What is wrong with you? You go out with me, make me believe that we have a chance together and then you get pregnant by some other guy?" Finn was clearly hurt and tears were running down his cheeks.

"Finn, it's not what you think!" Rachel tried to explain, but he stormed out of the restaurant, leaving Rachel alone. She took a deep breath, grabbed her things and then left the restaurant. She didn't see Finn anywhere, so she walked to her car and drove home.

Shelby was enjoying a cup of hot chocolate when Rachel came home, while Taye was playing Barbie with Beth. Rachel smiled at the sight, but Shelby could see through the smile that something was wrong.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked and Rachel just burst into tears and ran to the couch where Shelby held her arms out and hugged her.

"What happened?" Shelby asked.

"I told… I told Finn about the baby…" Rachel said and Shelby hugged her, knowing it hadn't went well.

"He just stormed out… I didn't get a chance to explain…" Rachel told her and Shelby just nodded.

"And to top that off, one of my students is being physically abused by her father!" Rachel told Shelby who still just nodded. If Rachel had been feeling better, she would've talked about it with her. But now Rachel needed to cry and Shelby was going to let her do that.

"And… and I don't know what to do…" Rachel said and Shelby stroked her hair. Taye and Beth had made their exit as soon as Rachel had begun shedding tears.

"Look, honey… You've done all you can do for tonight. Finn is going to be hurt for quite some time, but he can't be mad forever. He'll give you a chance to explain eventually. And as for your student, I'm sure you've done all you can do at the moment right?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, but…"

"Not buts! Now, how about some ice cream and comedy tv?" Shelby suggested and Rachel smiled, nodding as she sat up, allowing her mother to go get the ice cream while she surfed through the TV channels.

Meanwhile, Finn had decided to pay his brother a visit. Kurt was frantically pacing the floor, while Finn explained the situation and Blaine just sat there silently.

"… And I mean… She's pregnant! And we haven't even had sex, so she must've been cheating on me… again!" Finn shouted and Kurt gave him a terrified look.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Kurt asked angrily and Finn's face got a look of confusion.

"What I have done? She's the pregnant cheater!" He said, but Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Argh! FINN! She's pregnant with my child! Mine and Blaine's! It's not hers, she is just bringing it into the world for us!" Kurt shouted and Finn just gave him a shocked look.

"What? Are you serious?" He asked and Kurt nodded.

"Is this true?" Finn asked, turning to Blaine who gave him a sympathetic look.

"Oh my God… But, would Rachel ever do this? She has her career!" Finn said and Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, but I really wanted her to me the surrogate mother… So I convinced her to do it. I mean, Finn! Think about it! Why else would she come back?" Kurt said and Finn nodded, realizing that Rachel would never return unless it was important.

"I thought… I thought she returned for me…" Finn said, feeling even more hurt now.

"She didn't return for you… But maybe this time, she'll stay for you." Blaine said and Finn took his words into consideration.

"Yeah… I'm going to make her stay!" He said, feeling confident as he stood up.

"Um, where are you going?" Kurt asked and Finn just smiled.

"I'm going to sweep Rachel off of her feet!" He said and headed out the door.

"Oh no." Blaine said.

"He's not really going to…" Kurt replied.

"Oh, he is!" Blaine said, now smiling widely. The two stood in the living room with disbelief as Finn drove away in his car, toward's Rachel's place.


	15. Chapter 15

**When You Love Someone**

Finn beamed with confidence as he rang the doorbell. Shelby was quick to open the door so he wouldn't ring again. Beth was just getting to sleep and Rachel was napping on the couch.

"Finn? What are you doing here?" Shelby asked, sounding a little less friendly than she should've, but Finn ignored her tone.

"I need to see Rachel!" He said pushing past Shelby and entering the house.

"HEY! This is trespassing!" She practically shouted, causing Taye to come running downstairs and Rachel to wake up. Finn walked over to her quickly and as soon as she sat up, he pressed his lips against hers. Shelby and Taye stood there in shock, and Rachel was still unsure of what was going on. He pulled back with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry about earlier… Kurt explained the situation to me, and although I find it slightly strange, I'm cool with it." Finn told Rachel proudly and she smiled at him.

"That's great! It really is, and you did surprise me with the kiss… But I'm going back to New York. This is just temporary." She explained and Finn nodded.

"I know… But I haven't been able to get my mind off of you since you left for the first time! Please Rachel, I love you! I don't see any other girl than you!" He said and Rachel got a teary smile. She hadn't been in love since she had met Finn either.

"I guess we could give things a try…" She said and he smiled before hugging her. Then he looked at Shelby and Taye.

"Uhm… Sorry about bursting in… It's just something I had to do at this very moment!" He explained and Shelby nodded, understanding him.

"It's okay… But now you have to leave, I'm sorry. But it's way past bedtime in this household." She said as she looked at the time. It was getting late and everyone was exhausted.

"I understand." He said and headed out after kissing Rachel once more. Rachel went up to her bed and fell asleep instantly. Shelby and Taye did the same and soon enough the night was over and the morning light was gleaming in through the windows.

Shelby got up first and took a quick shower before heading downstairs to start breakfast. Beth soon joined her and helped out by bringing stuff out of the fridge for Shelby to cook.

Taye was the next to get up and because he had to work that day, he decided to take a shower. Rachel was the last to get up, but soon joined Shelby and Beth in the kitchen.

"Do we have any honey mustard?" Rachel asked as she searched through the fridge.

"Uhm… We should… Check the shelves on the fridge door." Shelby replied.

"Ooh! Found it!" She said happily and then ran for the breadbox. She quickly made a sandwich for herself and for Beth and packed it into their lunchboxes.

"So are you cool with picking up Beth today?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yep! No problem! I'll go get her after Kurt and I are done at Glee Club and then I'll take her with me to Finn's. When will you and Taye be home?" Rachel asked.

"Not till tonight. We're meeting up with the priest and then we're going to look at floral and catering arrangements. Man, weddings are complicated!" Shelby said, forgetting completely that she and Taye had not announced their engagement yet.

"Uhm… Mom… Wedding? What wedding?" Rachel asked, not sure if she was hearing what she was hearing. That was when Shelby realized that Rachel and Beth didn't know.

"Oh dear! I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you… I had planned on it, but so many things got in the way and… Well, here's the ring." Shelby held out her hand to Rachel who squealed!

"Oh my God! Mom, it's amazing! It's gorgeous! Congratulations!" Rachel exclaimed and Shelby smiled proudly.

"We're hoping to have the wedding before the baby is born so that you don't decide to prance back to New York while the wedding is happening. After all, I kind of need my maid of honor." Shelby said and Rachel squealed once again.

"I'm your maid of honor?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"If you wish to be, then yes! I'd love for you to be my maid of honor! Can you take the challenge?" She asked.

"Challenge accepted!" Rachel exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. This was going to be a good day.

Rachel and Beth left before Taye and Shelby did, and so Rachel drove Beth to school before heading towards Kurt and Blaine's house to go get Kurt. After that she and Kurt drove to McKinley and headed straight into the music room.

Amy was waiting for them there and as soon as she saw Rachel she gave her a big hug.

"Thank you! They arrested my dad, and I get to live with my aunt and uncle!" Amy said happily and Rachel beamed with delight.

"Amy, that's fantastic!" Rachel said and Amy nodded.

"Yes! And they live in the area too so I don't have to change schools!" Amy said with excitement.

"That's even better!" Rachel said, feeling a huge relief that she wasn't going to lose their star.

"Yes! And I feel better than ever! And I have no new bruises!" Amy said happily. Things already seemed to be getting better for her.

Kurt and Rachel had a great rehearsal with the Glee club and Amy definitely showed improvements. She was a lot more confident already. Her father had been the problem all along.

Rachel dropped Kurt off at his place before heading to Beth's school to get her. She waited outside in the parking lot for about fifteen minutes before she went inside to find her. Most of the kids were gone already, but Rachel could still not spot Beth. She decided to check the main office.

"Hello, excuse me. Do you know where Beth Corcoran is?" Rachel asked the secretary.

"Yeah, she's with the school nurse. Who are you? Are you here to pick her up?" The woman asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, I'm her older sister." She said and the woman gave her an odd look.

"Okay, give me a real answer. You two look nothing alike."

"I'm serious. I'm biologically related to Shelby Corcoran and Beth is adopted. I look like Shelby, don't I?" Rachel asked and the woman nodded after noticing how much Rachel was like her mother.

"Yes, I'm sorry. The nurse's office is at the end of the hallway. You can't miss it." The woman said and Rachel thanked her before heading down the hallway.

The woman was right. It was impossible to miss. The walls around the door were all painted with bright and happy colors. Rachel assumed it was to calm the children down before heading in to see the nurse.

Rachel opened the door and got a lovely smile from the nurse. Rachel had expected an old lady, but this one was very young.

"Hello! Are you here for Beth or Michael?" The nurse asked.

"I'm here for Beth. Can I ask what happened?" Rachel asked her.

"She caught the flu. She and Michael both have a fever. We also had a girl named Sophie in here with the same symptoms, but she got picked up about 15 minutes ago."

Rachel nodded, showing that she understood. The nurse led her to where Beth and Michael were laying down and Beth immediately held her arms out to Rachel, wanting to be lifted.

"Honey, you gotta walk to the car." Rachel said as kindly as she could.

"I don't feel like walking…" Beth moaned and Rachel gave her a sympathetic look.

"Sorry, I'm not Taye. I don't have huge muscles! And I'm not allowed to carry anything heavy because of the baby." Rachel tried to explain. The nurse gave her an odd look, but Rachel didn't notice.

They eventually got Beth to her feet and Rachel put her into the car. She drove them home and got Beth into bed right away. She then made soup and tea for the girl, and then called Shelby.

"Hey!" Shelby said.

"Hey mom. Look, Beth has the flu. I got her home from school and into bed and stuff. I also made her soup and tea… What more should I do?" Rachel asked.

"Oh dear… Uhm… Put on a movie for her and add blankets to her bed. Put a bucket next to her bed in case she throws up and keep checking in on her." Shelby told Rachel, who understood the instructions and did just as she was told.

After she was done caring for Beth, she called Finn, cancelling their date. At first he was upset, but after Rachel explained the situation he calmed down. Rachel ended up watching some tv shows in the living room, constantly checking on Beth to see how she was doing. Beth seemed fine as long as all her needs were covered, and Rachel made sure of that. And so the day was spent inside, basically doing nothing, which felt good for a change.

**Yes, I updated! And sorry for not updating more frequently… School's got me busy! I have musical and choir rehearsals, and I just started attending GSA meetings and yeah… Basically I have no time! But I am getting writing done… it just takes a while lol. Anyways, have a great week everyone! Hope you enjoyed tonight's Glee episode! I sure did! **


	16. Chapter 16

**When You Love Someone**

The following days were nothing exciting. Mainly because Beth had managed to give both Rachel and Taye the flu. Shelby was the only healthy one left and so she had to take time off work to care for her family.

"How did this happen? I never get sick… Ever!" Rachel complained.

"Hun, you're pregnant. Things tend to change when you're pregnant." Shelby told Rachel who simply pouted as she tried to eat the soup Shelby had given her.

"Babe, could you maybe get me another blanket?" Taye asked from where he was laying on the other couch.

"Sure hun, be back in a minute." Shelby said as she went to retrieve the blanket.

"This really sucks!" Rachel complained and Taye just nodded. Shelby returned quickly with three blankets, one for each of them. Beth was asleep in the armchair and so Shelby covered her up first and then tucked her in. She then did the same to Taye and Rachel.

Days went on and on, but soon enough things started to improve. Rachel was the first to get better, followed by Beth and Taye. But by then Shelby was the one who had gotten sick.

"Mom! I can stay if you want." Rachel said as she was getting ready to meet Kurt and Blaine.

"No sweetheart, I'll be fine. I've taken care of myself while being sick several times. Remember that I was once single and childless." She giggled and Rachel smiled.

"Okay, have a good day then." Rachel told her and Shelby nodded as Rachel headed out the door and into her car. She was going to meet Kurt and Blaine at the mall for a quick chat since they hadn't talked at all while she was sick. She arrived at the food court in the mall and sat down at the table with her two best friends.

"Hey guys!" Rachel said and smiled.

"Hi Rachel. You feeling better?" Blaine asked and Rachel nodded.

"Trust me, if I wasn't then I wouldn't be here." She said with a smile.

"How's the baby?" Kurt asked.

"Still making me throw up three times a day, but otherwise fine." Rachel replied and Kurt smiled.

"That's good to hear." Blaine said with a smile.

"So what's new with you guys?" Rachel asked and both Kurt and Blaine looked at each other before looking at her.

"We started cleaning out our guest room." Kurt said with a proud smile.

"Yep! Within a few months it will be the perfect nursery!" Blaine exclaimed and Rachel smiled.

"Aww, guys! That's great! I'm so happy to hear that." She said.

"Yeah! Also, we remembered that your birthday is coming up!" Kurt said happily.

"And so we're planning you a party!" Blaine announced.

"A party? For me? Guys, you are the best!" Rachel said before going around the table to hug them.

"Yep! So far we've invited everyone from Glee Club!" Kurt said happily and Rachel smiled.

"That's all I need. Really guys, all I want is some good times with my friends. Thank you." She said honestly and both Kurt and Blaine smiled.

Rachel's birthday arrived the following week. After spending the day with Shelby, Taye and Beth, she was finally ready to go to Kurt and Blaine's place for her party. All she had to do was choose a new outfit, brush through her hair and fix up her make-up.

She proceeded to go to her closet, grabbing a mini-skirt and a sweater with a moose on it. She had no problems with the sweater, but when she tried to close the mini-skirt she began having issues.

"Mom!" She shouted, while desperately trying to close her skirt.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" Shelby asked as she entered Rachel's room.

"I can't get my skirt on!" Rachel complained. However, despite Rachel's misery, Shelby couldn't help but laugh.

"This is not funny!" Rachel said.

"I'm sorry, honey. But you knew this was coming!" Shelby told her, but Rachel just gave her an annoyed look.

"Well, what am I supposed to wear?" Rachel asked her mom.

"Sweatpants?" Shelby suggested, but Rachel gave her a deadly look which immediately changed Shelby's mind.

"Forget that! Let's take a look at your dresses… Aha! Here's one!" Shelby said, bringing out a little black dress.

"I guess that would work…" Rachel said, not admitting that she had forgotten about even owning the dress.

"I think it'll be perfect! I mean it's stretchy, and black does make you look slimmer than you actually are. I think you're going to look amazing!" Shelby said and handed Rachel the dress before heading out the door, leaving Rachel to get changed.

Rachel was downstairs within a few minutes, and Shelby gasped at how beautiful her daughter was.

"Oh, Rachel… You're gorgeous!" Shelby exclaimed and took a quick picture of Rachel before handing her a coat.

"Have fun!" Taye told her and Rachel nodded before heading out the door and into her car.

"Now, you go rest." Taye told Shelby who simply gave him a look.

"Stop worrying. It's just a cold now… Normally I'm like a tank. I don't need rest!" Shelby tried to convince him, but he pointed to the couch and she knew she had to obey him.

Rachel drove to Kurt and Blaine's house slowly, since it was early December and it was already getting cold and a bit slippery. She arrived at their house and as soon as she walked in she got a bunch of hugs. Oddly enough, Santana was the first to hug her.

"Happy birthday, Berry!" She said before making her way back to the couch where Brittany was.

"Rachel! Happy birthday!" Blaine exclaimed, handing her a present immediately, followed by a huge hug from Kurt.

"Awe, thank you guys! You two really are the best!" Rachel told them both with a bright smile.

"And what do we have here?" Kurt asked, referring to her stomach after hugging her.

"Oh, well… The little one's starting to make an appearance." Rachel replied.

"Well, you look stunning anyways." Kurt said and then led her to the big, comfy chair which had been reserved for her.

"Here's a gift from me and Santana." Brittany said and handed Rachel a package. She quickly ripped the wrapping apart and was surprised to see a set of skinny jeans.

"Um… Thanks?" She said, unsure how to react.

"What? You don't like it? Britt, I told you we should've bought the skirt." Santana said.

"No, no, no! It's just that I won't be able to wear them until I get my figure back." Rachel said with a smile. "Thank you both, I love the jeans." She replied, but Santana and Brittany just stared at her in disbelief.

"Rach, are you preggers?" Santana asked straight out.

"Yes… you didn't know?" Rachel asked, thinking that everyone would've known by now.

"Um… No, we didn't know. Who's the father?" Santana questioned.

"The fathers are Kurt and Blaine. I'm only a surrogate mother. After the baby is born I'm going back to Broadway." Rachel said proudly.

"Oh my God! I have to tweet about this!" Santana said, pulling out her phone. Rachel just gave her an eyeroll, knowing that there was no use hiding anything since Santana and Brittany now knew.

"No, I have her this Saturday! I'm taking her to my mom's place to put up our tree!" Quinn shouted at Puck as they walked through the door.

"I already told Shelby I wanted to take Beth to the circus this Saturday!" Puck shouted back.

"Well, what did Shelby say?" Quinn asked irritated.

"She didn't answer yet. I left a message on her phone." Puck said honestly.

"Oh… So she didn't answer you either?" Quinn asked and he shook his head. "Well, I guess we'll have to see what she says then." She told him before walking towards Mercedes. Puck simply made his way to Rachel, Santana and Brittany.

"Hey girls! Rachel, here's your present." He said and handed her a box. She managed to unwrap it quickly and smiled when she saw it.

"Awe, a mini Menorah? That's adorable, thank you Puck." Rachel said as she hugged him.

"Did you know she was knocked up?" Santana asked Puck out of curiosity.

"Oh yeah! Shelby told me the other day when I went to pick up Beth."

"Okay, are we the last to know?" Brittany asked.

"No, don't think so… I mean, I only told Quinn." Puck admitted.

"Well, everyone knows now cause I just tweeted about it. I got a bunch of 'OMG''s from a bunch of people. Let's see, there's one from Tina, Artie, Sam and Sugar… Oh! And I just got another one from Rory. So yeah, everyone basically knows now." Santana announced.

"Congrats Rachel, I have a feeling you're going to be quite the celebrity now. Santana's got like 700 followers on twitter." Puck told her and Rachel giggled.

"It's okay. I can't really hide it much longer anyways. My mini skirt suddenly stopped fitting today." Rachel told him and he laughed before starting up a small conversation with her.

She got several gifts that evening, some for her and some for the baby. She also had a lovely time, but was happy when people started leaving. Kurt and Blaine offered to have her stay at their place, but she declined. Taye had work the next day and Shelby still had a cold, so Rachel had offered to take care of Beth. So she slowly made her way home and into bed after a successful day.

**Okay… I'm a jerk. Yes, I know. I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner! School had just been so hectic! But now I'm on Christmas break! So yay! :D Hope you liked this chapter! **


	17. Chapter 17

**When You Love Someone**

Rachel pranced in through the kitchen very early on the morning of December 20th. Shelby was working away with breakfast, Taye was reading the paper and Beth was getting ready upstairs.

"Oh! I'm so excited! Can't wait to go shopping!" Rachel exclaimed as if it were the best thing in the world. For that she received a ridiculous look from Taye and a smirk from Shelby.

"Rachel, calm down. You'll exhaust yourself before we even leave the house." Shelby told her, but Rachel shook her head.

"No, really! I feel great! I'm 12 weeks along and I haven't thrown up yet! Well, I've had small waves of nausea, but I haven't thrown up. I also managed to find some stretchy pants so I don't need to go buy new ones! Only bummer is that these pants make my stomach pop out just a wee bit more, but I found a top that basically covers that and so now I'm great!" Rachel beamed.

"Rach, honey. We are definitely buying you some maternity clothes." Shelby said and Rachel gave her a pout.

"Mom, I don't need them!" Rachel protested and Shelby took a look at Rachel.

"Oh really? Cause your pants just fell off." Shelby said and Rachel gave a small squeal before pulling her pants up again.

"Okay, maybe I need one set of pants. But if anyone in that maternity store asks, you're the pregnant one!" Rachel said and Shelby laughed.

"Honey, I think the people there will know which of us is pregnant and which is not. And didn't you say everyone knew?" Shelby asked.

"Everyone on Santana's twitter knows. But that's mostly people from when we were in high school. You know, Glee club members, Cheerios and jocks, people like that. I'm pretty sure that excludes the people who work at the mall!" Rachel said, grabbing a bowl of frosted flakes.

"Fine, whatever! I still think they're going to notice that I'm not the pregnant one though." Shelby admitted, but Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"Hey Rachel, could you take Beth with you while you shop for us today? We're going to be looking at stuff for the wedding and then doing some Christmas shopping for you girls." Taye asked.

"Christmas? I usually celebrate Hanukkah…" Rachel mentioned and both Taye and Shelby looked at her in surprise.

"Oh! Rach, I'm sorry! I had forgotten that you had been raised Jewish!" Shelby said and Rachel smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I've celebrated Christmas a few times too." Rachel mentioned and Shelby smiled.

"The only thing I want related to Hanukkah is lighting the menorah. Because I got a brand new one from Puck!" Rachel exclaimed and Shelby smiled.

"No problem. We can do that." Shelby said and Rachel smiled before sitting down and eating her breakfast. Beth entered the room shortly after and was served eggs and bacon by Shelby.

"Are you excited to go shopping, Beth?" Rachel asked and Beth nodded eagerly.

"Christmas shopping is the best! Can we go get a picture with Santa?" Beth asked and Rachel giggled.

"Well, of course we can!"

After everyone finished their breakfast, Rachel and Shelby went and got all ready while Taye took care of Beth and himself. When they finished that they locked up the house and got into the car.

"_Santa Claus is coming to toooown. He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake! He knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake!" _They all sang in unison as they drove. It was already a great day.

As soon as they got to the mall, they split up. Agreeing to meet up in the food court within an hour. Rachel took off with Beth, while Shelby and Taye went their own way.

"So, dresses for the bridesmaids?" Taye asked, looking at Shelby's list.

"Yep! That would be Quinn and Beth. I'll deal with Rachel's outfit just before the wedding since whatever I buy now she won't be able to wear.

"Do you know what sizes to get?" Taye asked and Shelby nodded.

"Yeah, I asked Quinn about her size a few weeks ago and I know Beth's size so it's no problem." Shelby said.

"I see… and what about the music arrangement?" Taye asked and Shelby smiled.

"I'm going to have Rachel and her Glee club perform." Shelby said with excitement.

"Sounds perfect! Man, this wedding is coming together quickly!" He said with happiness as they walked into a fancy dress store.

Meanwhile, Beth and Rachel were on the other side of the mall.

"What are we doing here?" Beth asked.

"We are buying a new set of sheets for mom and Taye's bed. Have you noticed? They have like only two bed sets." Rachel replied.

"I have many! My favourite is my pink one, though." Beth said with a smile.

"I know you do. I like the ones I have too." Rachel mentioned.

"You have a red set right now." Beth said.

"Yes, because it's Christmas!" Rachel exclaimed as she picked up a bedset and put it in the cart.

"I love Christmas! I wonder what I'm getting this year!" Beth said with excitement.

"I know some of the things you're getting, but I'm not telling you!" Rachel teased, and Beth gave a jealous pout but quickly smiled again when she saw a teddy bear that she liked.

"Can I have this?" Beth asked and Rachel shook her head.

"Beth, there's only 5 days left until Christmas. The bear can wait." Rachel said and Beth sadly nodded.

Rachel made her way to the end of the store where she picked up some scented candles for Shelby and Taye as well. They shopped for about an hour and surprisingly, Rachel got almost all her Christmas shopping done in time. The only gift that she had left to buy was for Beth.

They all met up in the food court and had a quick lunch before once again going their separate ways. This time, Taye and Beth went together while Shelby went with Rachel.

"Mom! This is really not necessary…" Rachel attempted to protest.

"Honey, you may not need it as desperately now, but one day you will need it! It's better to be prepared for that day." Shelby said and practically dragged Rachel into the maternity store.

"Hi, um… I'd like to pick up some clothes for my daughter. She just entered her 2nd trimester." Shelby informed the lady behind the desk.

"2nd trimester clothes are in that corner of the store." The lady said and pointed, not really looking at Rachel or Shelby at all.

"Thank you." Shelby said quickly and pulled Rachel over to look at the clothes.

"Take whatever you want! Taye's paying for it." Shelby said.

"Wow. Must be great to be engaged to a rich guy." Rachel said sarcastically.

"It actually is. But the money doesn't matter, really. I just really love him." Shelby admitted with a smile on her face while looking through a rack of clothes.

It took quite a while, but they eventually found a bunch of clothes that fit with Rachel's style. After that they went bowling, and then went out for dinner. They didn't come home until the evening and by the time they got home everyone was exhausted. Both Beth and Rachel had fallen asleep in the car ride home.

Shelby and Taye hadn't wanted to disturb them, so Taye picked up Rachel and put her in her bed and Shelby carried Beth inside and upstairs to her room. She quickly undressed the little girl and put her pajamas on and then tucked her in. After that she went to Rachel's room and did the same.

After both kids were in bed, Shelby helped Taye with putting away some of the things they had bought and then they both went to bed. Preparing for a whole day of baking, wrapping presents and watching Christmas movies.

**Ironic how this timed out to be around Christmas JUST around Christmas time in reality too, isn't it? Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter! Love you all!**


	18. Chapter 18

**When You Love Someone**

Rachel groaned as she walked into the living room in her bathrobe and slippers.

"Hey Rachel, what's wrong?" Taye asked, who was sitting there with his morning coffee.

"I am cold. It's freezing here! Why hasn't anyone started up the fireplace?" Rachel asked as she sat down on the couch next to him.

"That would be because we ran out of firewood." Taye answered, not looking up from his book.

"Well, why doesn't someone go buy some?" Rachel asked, getting frustrated.

"We tried that. We're snowed in and the roads are closed." He said, still reading his book.

"Oh, it's that bad?" Rachel asked, getting up to take a look out the window.

"It's that bad." He replied.

"Wow… Anyways, where's mom?" Rachel asked, turning around to face Taye again.

"Out in the snow. She shoveled her way out and now she's trying to find some wood." He replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Is she insane? It's close to being a blizzard! And the store is half an hour away… And that's with a car!" Rachel said, feeling worried.

"I tried to stop her, but she said you'd want a fire when you woke up. Also, she told me stop you from going after her."

"How did she know I was going to do that?"

"She's your mother, she knows."

Rachel didn't reply to that. Instead she walked into the kitchen to prepare a warm cup of tea for herself.

Shelby arrived a few minutes later, her hair full of snow and her cheeks as red as a rose.

"Mr. Scott down the street gave us some wood." Shelby said as she dropped the bag of wood in the hallway and walked in the living room.

"Is Rachel up yet?" She asked Taye after giving him a quick kiss.

"Yes! Yes, I am. And I'm freezing! I thought we were all stocked up for wood?" Rachel said.

"We were… But we ran out a lot quicker than expected." Shelby explained.

"How did that happen?" Rachel asked, still a bit annoyed.

"Well, someone was trying to be the perfect dad by keeping the house warm through the night for his fiancé and dear step-daughters." Shelby said with a smile as she looked at Taye who just grinned.

"Oh…" Rachel just said before heading upstairs. Taye and Shelby looked at her blankly, slightly surprised that she just left the room without saying another word.

"Is it just me or was that slightly…"

"Rude?" Shelby finished Taye's sentence. "Yeah… But she's pregnant. Get used to it." Shelby said with a giggle, then getting up to start the fire.

"Come on! Pick up the phone!" Rachel said, attempting to call Kurt for a third time. It rang about five times before she got an answer.

"KURT! Where have you been? I've been calling you like three times! Are you and Blaine okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, we're fine! We just lost power for a few hours, but it's temporarily back." Kurt explained.

"See! That's what I was worried about! We haven't lost power here, but I just read the paper online and they say it's worse further into the city." Rachel told him.

"Well, the paper's right… It's pretty bad here. There's literally no traffic!" Kurt said, looking out the window of his and Blaine's apartment.

"There isn't any traffic here either…" Rachel replied.

"Yeah… Quite a way to spend Christmas eve, huh?" Kurt said and Rachel giggled in response.

"Anyways, Blaine and I need to cook up something in case we lose power again. Happy holidays, Rachel." Kurt said before hanging up.

"Rachel?" Beth said as she knocked on Rachel's bedroom door.

"Come in, Beth." Rachel replied and the little girl quickly ran across the floor and jumped on Rachel's bed.

"I'm cold." She complained. Rachel gave her a hug.

"Yeah, me too. Mom and Taye have started a fire though. The place should warm up eventually." Rachel explained.

"I want it to warm up now!" Beth said. Rachel could see that this girl was going to be one independent young lady when she grew up.

"You and me both, sister." Rachel just said before patting the bed. "Get under the covers. We can keep each other warm until the house warms up." Rachel said, getting under the covers with the girl and then putting her arms around her. Soon enough they both drifted off to sleep.

It was around lunch when the girls were woken up by Shelby. By then the house had heated up, so Beth had no problems getting out of bed. Rachel, however, wanted to continue sleeping.

"Rach, honey… You need to get up. I made some of your favourite meals for lunch." Shelby told her, but Rachel just moaned into her pillow.

"I made you toast with orange marmalade on it…" Shelby told her.

"Is there herbal tea involved?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, of course." Shelby replied and Rachel slowly sat up.

"Hmm… Okay, I'll get up." She said, getting out of bed and following Shelby downstairs where Taye and Beth had already gotten seated. Rachel was happy to see the fireplace lit and she got even happier when she saw her cup of tea.

"Have a good nap?" Taye asked as Rachel got into her seat and she nodded.

"Yep! It was great!"

"Wonderful! So we have decided on what to do for Christmas eve." Taye told her.

"Oh! Really? What?" She asked, he had definitely caught her curiosity.

"Well, we're going to watch a bunch of Christmas movies, build a snow man, drink hot chocolate, and tell stories, apparently." He said, glancing at Shelby, making a point that the story telling was her idea.

"Sounds awesome! What movies are we watching?" Rachel asked, looking at Shelby now.

"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, The Family Stone and Home Alone." Shelby told her and Rachel smiled, liking her choices.

The day continued with movie watching and by the time they finished all of them, the snow storm was over and it was now snowing peacefully. Everyone agreed that this was the right time to go out and build a snowman, and so they got dressed and went outside.

"Mommy! Look! I made a snow angel!" Beth said as Shelby tried rolling up a ball of snow.

"Wonderful, Beth!" She replied and then continued pushing the heavy ball of snow across the lawn.

"Phew! I finished the base!" Rachel said, pointing to the ball of snow that was firmly on the ground.

"Awesome!" Taye said, bringing over his ball of snow and placing it on top of Rachel's.

"Babe! We're ready for the head!" He replied, and Shelby rolled the ball over to him and Rachel. Taye then lifted it and placed it on the top. All three of them smiled proudly as Beth pranced over to them with some sticks and stones in her hands, ready to give the snowman a face and arms.

As they poked things here and there on him, Shelby went in to get a carrot, a hat and a scarf for him. When they finished, they took a picture of him and Beth gave him a name – Snowy. It wasn't the most creative, but it worked.

After that, they went and sat around the fireplace, with hot chocolate, and told stories. Some were funny, some were sad, some were true and some were pure fiction!

"Okay, Taye… Tell me about how you and mom met!" Rachel said and both of them laughed for a moment, but then all eyes were on Taye.

"Well, it was very sweet… Your mom was having a very clumsy day, and she had just dropped Beth off at kindergarten. Every morning she would go to the same coffee shop as I would, and believe me, my eyes had been on her for weeks. Well, she had just finished her bagel and was late for work, so she got up but accidentally tripped on her chair. So she fell forward and landed on the ground, her coffee was history of course. Everyone was laughing at her and she was quite embarrassed, but no one would help her get up. So I did, we talked for a few minutes and ever since that day we would have coffee together." Taye told them and both Rachel and Beth were smiling brightly.

"Wow, that's so romantic! And hilarious!" Rachel said, giggling.

"Yeah, it was kind of funny. Although I didn't think it was at the moment." Shelby admitted.

"I wanna tell a story!" Beth said, holding up her hand as if she were in school.

"Okay, go ahead." Taye told her.

"Well, I was in school a few weeks ago. And I drew a picture, but I didn't get to bring it home cause Ms. Perry hung it on the wall. But the task was to draw something that made you happy. So I drew me, mommy, Rachel and Taye. And I said my family made me feel happy. And I made Rachel's belly big too! Cause the baby had to be a part of the picture too!" Beth said, and suddenly Rachel was tearing up.

"Awe, Beth! You're the best little sister anyone could ask for!" Rachel said, pulling the girl into a hug.

"That's incredibly sweet." Shelby told her and Taye nodded in agreement.

The stories continued throughout the night until everyone got too tired to handle any more of them. It was around 11 o'clock when they all went to bed, looking forward to the presents and food of Christmas Day.

**AHH! Sorry for not updating this sooner! Life's been hectic! I'm actually in the middle of exam week. I have my last one tomorrow though, so that's good! Phew! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	19. Chapter 19

**When You Love Someone**

The morning came way too soon according to Rachel, Shelby and Taye. It was 6:30 am when Beth bounced onto her parents bed, shouting so loudly that Rachel awoke as well.

"It's Christmas, it's Christmas! Time for presents! It's Christmas!" She shouted with glee.

"Hmm… Okay… We'll get up…" Shelby agreed as she stretched out. She turned to Taye and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Love." She told him and gave him a gentle kiss before getting out of bed and going downstairs with Beth. Taye caught up with Rachel upstairs and they walked down together. The living room was as brightly decorated as yesterday, but now there were four full stockings by the fireplace and a ton of gifts under the tree.

"Wow… It's beautiful." Rachel admitted and smiled, taking a seat on the couch. Shelby had gone into the kitchen, so Taye followed her. Soon enough they emerged with four cups of hot chocolate and within seconds gifts were being ripped open and squeals of joy were escaping their mouths, especially Beth's.

"Another signed Barbra photo? Thank you!" Rachel said as she hugged her mother.

"Yay! A Rapunzel Barbie!" Beth exclaimed cheerfully!

There were several similar reactions to a bunch of gifts like these, but eventually the hype slowed down and things went somewhat back to normal.

Beth was playing with her Flynn Rider and Rapunzel Barbie dolls, while Rachel absentmindedly rubbed her tiny belly while watching 'The Family Stone'.

Shelby was busy in the kitchen. She was making a huge Christmas feast and insisted on not being disturbed. Taye, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. Rachel remembered him leaving the house, but that had been an hour earlier and he still wasn't back. The fact that Shelby hadn't stopped him from leaving shocked Rachel even more. But she was too tired to think about it for too long.

It didn't take long for him to return though, and he came in holding a big box with small holes in it. Shelby came out of the kitchen for a few minutes, wearing the brightest smile imaginable.

"So, we have one last present for you guys." Taye said, and as soon as Beth heard the word 'present', she dropped her dolls and ran over to the box.

"Rach, do you want to help open it?" Shelby asked before allowing Beth to lift the lid of the box.

"No, I'm comfortable right here, thanks." She replied, too tired to move. However, she still had a clear view, so she wasn't missing anything. Beth immediately ripped the lid off and looked into the box. Rachel was expecting her to squeal, but she didn't. She was too surprised. Rachel had earlier had a clear view of everything, but she couldn't see what was in the box, but she could tell it was important.

Then, out of nowhere, a little furry head popped out of the box, followed by another. One was black, the other was brown. Rachel saw what it was immediately. They had gotten two puppies.

"I want the brown one!" Said Beth and Shelby handed her the brown Cocker Spaniel puppy.

"I'm naming her Lady. Because Lady from Lady and the Tramp was a cocker Spanish!" Beth said excitedly.

"You mean Spaniel, sweetie!" Shelby corrected her.

"Is that little one mine then?" Rachel asked, now sitting on the couch instead of laying down.

"Yep! She's all yours!" Shelby said, picking up the puppy and placing her on Rachel's lap.

"I'm naming her Donna." Rachel said immediately.

"What? No Elphaba or Sandy?" Shelby asked, looking for musical theatre references.

"Nope! Donna. As in _Once upon a lookin' for Donna time, there was a sixteen year old virgin!_" Rachel sang, proving that there was definitely a musical theatre reference in there. Shelby just smiled.

"I hope you like them. And be sure to take good care of them. They need a lot of attention, love and care." Shelby told them both.

"Wow, good practice for when the baby gets here." Rachel said with a smile, the puppy seemed very calm since it had now curled up on her lap and was resting it's head on her tiny, barely noticeable baby bump.

"I think Donna likes you." Shelby told her and Rachel smiled, stroking the puppy's fur.

"Lady! Lady, come here! Let's play!" Beth said, running through the house with the puppy right behind her. Shelby smiled at the sight, gave Taye a quick kiss and then went back into the kitchen to continue cooking.

Taye didn't have much else to do, so he did some cleaning before settling on the couch with Rachel, who had now fallen asleep. Donna still stayed with her though, laying peacefully on her chest and belly.

Rachel woke up a few minutes before dinner and put Donna on the floor. The puppy curled up underneath the living room table and stayed there all throughout dinner. Lady soon joined her. It was obvious that they were sisters by the way they stuck together.

The meal was incredible! There was a turkey, but also a whole lot of vegan foods to keep Rachel satisfied as well. They ate like pigs and by the time the day was over they were stuffed to the limit. Everyone's stomach was bulging out and they all felt incredibly lazy.

Beth had fallen asleep, but Rachel managed to catch herself before she fell asleep and wandered up to bed. Taye then carried Beth upstairs to bed while Shelby took the puppies outside so they could 'do their business'.

The night ended quickly after that, followed by a new morning of playing with toys and puppies. They also took the pups outside into the yard and played with them in the snow. Both Donna and Lady seemed to have fun, and they already loved their new home. As soon as they learned how to walk up the stairs they started spending the nights in the bedrooms. Lady had been caught in Shelby and Taye's room, as well as Rachel's and Beth's. But so far Donna had only stayed with Rachel. It seemed that the two had a special, unexplainable connection.

**I know it's a bit short, but at least it's something. Oh well! I hope you like it and leave a review for me and tell me what you thought of this update! **


	20. Chapter 20

**When You Love Someone**

A few days passed and soon enough it was the last day of the year. Yes, it was New Years Eve! Taye and Shelby were taking Beth to an ice show, while Rachel was going to Puck's New Years party.

Finn was going to pick Rachel up in about half an hour, so she had enough time to walk the dogs and get ready. She quickly grabbed the leashes and put them on both Lady and Donna, and headed out the door. Taye, Shelby and Beth had already gone off to see the show, so it was Rachel's responsibility to make sure the pups were settled in until everyone came home.

Their house was outside the city, so it was kind of secluded. This meant that there were lots of paths and trails to walk the dogs on, which Rachel enjoyed. Lady and Donna happily pranced ahead of her and Rachel just smiled.

The walk was pretty short, and Rachel arrived back at the house within 15 minutes, giving her time to fix herself up before Finn arrived. She put on a black blouse and a pair of pants, also black. She touched up her make-up and brushed through her hair. She then went downstairs and made sure that the puppies' bowls were filled and that their toys were where they could find them.

The doorbell rang just as she grabbed her coat and purse. She opened the door to see Finn smiling broadly.

"Hi." He said, leaning down to give her a peck on the lips.

"Hey there." She replied with a smile.

"You ready?" He asked. She took a look around the house, making sure everything was fine and then turned back to him and nodded. She exited the house, and he went to start up the car again as she locked the door.

Puck lived in the middle of the city, and it only took about 20 minutes to drive. They somehow managed to find a parking spot, and knocked on his apartment door. There was no answer, probably because of how loud the music was being played, so Finn just opened the door and walked in.

"Hey guys." He said, walking up to where Puck and Mike were standing. Rachel greeted them and then went over to the couch where Quinn and Mercedes were sitting and talking.

"Rachel!" Quinn said happily as Rachel took a seat across from her and Mercedes.

"Hi girls. What's up?" She asked casually.

"We were just talking about how cute Emma and Mr. Schue's baby is. I babysat for him yesterday." Quinn explained to Rachel.

"Oh, yeah. Alexander is adorable." Rachel agreed.

"Wait! You've seen him too? Am I the only one who hasn't seen this baby?" Mercedes asked.

"Don't worry. We haven't seen him either." Kurt said as he and Blaine walked up and sat down on either side of Rachel.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked.

"Um… I'm fine, Kurt." She said, feeling confused.

"Do you want the music to be turned down a bit?" Blaine asked.

"No. The music is fine. Thanks for your concern." She replied.

"You're welcome. Um, here's your Christmas present." Kurt said, handing her a gift bag. Rachel looked at him curiously before unwrapping whatever was in it.

"You got me a book… about childbirth?" Rachel said, looking at the huge book.

"Not only that, it's also about pregnancy in general." Kurt added.

"And it also tells you about raising a newborn for the first year." Blaine then said.

"Um. Aren't you guys the ones who will need this? I mean, I know I'll be around for the first two months or so, but you're the ones who are going to raise this baby." Rachel told them.

"Just read the pregnancy and childbirth part then." Kurt told her and she looked at him like he was nuts.

"Kurt. I appreciate the gesture, but I'm sorry. I am not going to read this." She told him honestly and he looked shocked.

"What? Why?"

"Because this book will only freak me out. I'm sure there's gross images too…" Rachel added, giving Kurt the book back.

"Fine. But you'll regret it! This book has everything!" Kurt informed her.

"Yeah, and that's exactly why I don't want to read it. Thank you though." She said with a smile, leaning back onto the couch.

"So how far along are you again?" Quinn asked.

"13 weeks." Rachel responded and Quinn smiled.

"Wow. That's wonderful! Are you going to find out what the sex is when the time comes?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know. It's up to these two." Rachel said with a giggle, pointing at Kurt and Blaine.

The conversation would have continued, but just then Puck turned down the music and picked up a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome! Now, let's get this party started! Miss Berry? Miss Fabray? Miss Jones? Any chance you could sing us a song?" Puck asked, holding the microphone out for the girls.

"Do we want to do this?" Mercedes asked Quinn and Rachel.

"Definitely!" Rachel agreed, and all of them stood up. They walked up to where Puck was standing. He had created a small stage and some spotlights were focused on it.

"_You're so hypnotizing  
>Could you be the devil?<br>Could you be an angel?  
>Your touch magnetizing…"<em> They began to sing, receiving a huge applause by the time they finished.

Several songs were sung that night, bringing back so many memories from their high school years. Glee club had meant so much for them all, even if there were some who didn't want to admit it.

Guests started leaving around midnight. Finn was too drunk to drive, so he would be spending the night. Kurt and Blaine had already left by the time Rachel was ready to leave, so Quinn, who had also remained sober, offered to drive Rachel home.

She drove slowly, wanting to be careful driving with all the drunk partyers around town. By the time they made it to the house, Rachel had fallen asleep in the car. Quinn almost felt bad for waking her up, but she couldn't spend the whole night in the car.

"Rach. Sweetie, wake up." Quinn said and Rachel slowly opened her eyes.

"Ugh… Where are we?" She asked, yawning.

"You're home."

"Hmm… Okay…" Rachel said, almost dozing off again. Quinn gave a sigh before getting out of the car and opening the door for Rachel.

"Come on, Rach. Get out of the car." Quinn said, helping Rachel to her lazy feet. In fear that she was going to fall on the winter ice, Quinn held on to her and walked her to the door. She used the key Shelby had given her for when she picked up Beth to unlock the door and lead Rachel inside.

Taye was still awake and as soon as he saw Quinn and Rachel, he got up from his seat and took over.

"Thanks for bringing her home, Quinn. Are you still taking Beth out tomorrow?" Taye asked.

"Yep. I'll be by around 10." Quinn replied. She then said goodnight and left to go home. Taye helped Rachel upstairs to her bed and got her shoes off her before laying her down in the bed. He covered her up with the blankets and left her to sleep before going to bed himself.

**Alrighty! I finally updated, eh? Well.. Sorry for the delay. I've been EXTREMELY busy (I still am, ahem…). First of all, we performed Grease which was a HUGE success. Then the week after I got the flu and could literally do nothing but sleep. And since then I've been busy rehearsing for the music festival! Oh! Our school won 3 golds and one silver, by the way! Now I'm focusing on catching up with my English work cause I'm currently failing (this may have something to do with me disliking my teacher, but yeah…) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the update!**


	21. Chapter 21

**When You Love Someone**

Two weeks after the New Year had begun, things started getting crazy around the house. Taye and Shelby had finally started doing some serious wedding planning.

"Okay… What kind of flowers would we want? Roses? Lilies? Maybe we should go with fake ones in case someone's allergic…" Shelby was saying to Taye as she looked through some bouquet photos she had gotten online.

"Any flower is fine by me. Either way, no flower will be prettier than you." He said, smiling at her.

"Awh, you are so cute!" Shelby replied, leaning in to kiss him.

"Oh God, break it up already!" Rachel said, entering the room with Beth not far behind.

"Are we being gross?" Shelby asked with a grin.

"Yes. You are." Rachel replied.

"Well then, must I remind you what I caught you and Finn doing yesterday?" Shelby said, a very obvious smirk on her face.

When she had come home from work the previous day, she had found Finn and Rachel making out on the couch. Both had been so into it that they hadn't even noticed that she had come home.

"Carry on." Rachel said, after thinking it over for a moment. She then grabbed the dog leashes and attached them to the pups.

"Come on, Beth. Let's take Lady and Donna out for a stroll." Rachel said, handing the girl her coat, scarf, hat and mittens and then heading outside.

"I am so happy they get along." Shelby said after Rachel and Beth had left.

"Yeah, me too. It'll be strange once Rachel leaves again." Taye admitted.

"I know… I keep hoping that something will make her change her mind. But she's still set on getting back to Broadway. The baby hasn't even changed her mind in the slightest bit… And that is weird." Shelby said.

She had often hinted to Rachel that staying in Lima would be a good and possibly the best option, but Rachel always talked about Broadway. Shelby was beginning to think she wouldn't be able to change her daughter's mind.

**xXx**

"When will the baby be here?" Beth asked curiously. She had asked several times before, but she felt like the baby's arrival was taking way too long.

"Well… I'm 15 weeks pregnant so that leaves about… 25 weeks to go. So there's still a while till the little one arrives." Rachel replied honestly.

"Mommy says you'll be leaving when the baby comes." Beth said, looking to the ground.

"Mommy's right. I don't belong here. I belong on a stage! Broadway, to be exact!" Rachel said happily.

"I don't want you to go. And neither does Mommy and Taye!" Beth told Rachel, who looked at the girl. She noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Sweetie. I'll come back and visit." Rachel told her.

"You never did before." Beth reminded her. She clearly knew how to hold a grudge, a trait she had inherited from Quinn's side of the family.

"Well, now I have a reason to." Rachel tried to tell her.

"You had reasons to before. You had all your friends here, your boyfriend too. Not to mention Mommy! Why didn't you ever come?" Beth asked.

"Well… I… As I said I didn't belong here! And I was under a really hectic schedule!" Rachel informed her.

"Don't try and trick me into believing you'll come back! Your schedule is going to be just as hectic as soon as you return to that stage!" Beth said angrily and ran back towards the house, Lady running beside her, thinking it was a game.

Rachel was left speechless. She had only been around a little while. She hadn't expected Beth to be this upset. Sure enough, they had bonded as sisters, but it had been clear from the beginning that Rachel had intended to go back to Broadway as soon as the baby arrived.

"Beth! Come back here!" Rachel shouted, and tried to run back to the house. However, she was a lot more careful on her feet than Beth was. Rachel had the baby to worry about and if she slipped on the ice, things could go horribly wrong.

She arrived back at the house within minutes and entered the living room to see a confused Shelby holding a sobbing Beth in her arms.

"What happened?" She asked Rachel who sat down on the couch across from them.

"Beth freaked out cause I'm planning on going back to New York after having the baby." Rachel explained.

"I didn't mean to upset her, but I was just being honest." She continued.

"Well, you did upset her. She really doesn't want you to go." Shelby told Rachel.

"Well, even I can figure that out!" Rachel said sarcastically.

"Look… Beth, I'm sorry but you knew that I wasn't going to stay." Rachel tried again.

"I know… But can't you change your mind?" Beth asked hopefully.

"Um… No. Look, Broadway is my destiny! I have to fulfill it!" Rachel tried to explain.

"You already did! Maybe your destiny is here now!" Beth tried to persuade her.

"No, no Sweetie. Destinies don't just change like that." Rachel said.

"Yes they can! I know they can! You just don't want to be here!" Beth said angrily, before storming upstairs.

"Beth, Sweetie! Don't forget that Puck is coming to pick you up soon!" Shelby shouted upstairs before looking over at Rachel, who was simply sitting there looking guilty.

"Why does she love me so much?" Rachel asked.

"Because you're her big sister. She looks up to you." Shelby explained.

"But why does she have to look up to me that much?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. She just does." Shelby said before standing up and heading back into the kitchen.

Rachel simply lay down, thinking about everything in her life. She ended up taking a quick nap and not waking up until the doorbell rang. She lazily got up and opened the door. It was Puck, ready to pick up Beth.

"Oh hey Rach! What's new?" He asked, stepping inside.

"Not much… Same old, same old…" She replied.

"Hey Beth! Puck is here!" Rachel shouted up the stairs.

"Well, that's good. How's the baby developing?" He asked. He felt a little bit guilty for not catching up with Rachel as much as he had wanted at the New Year's party. He had been a little drunk that night and had mostly been chatting with the guys.

"The baby's doing great, Puck." Rachel said just as Beth came walking down the stairs.

"Hey Daddy!" She said with a smile, and Puck gave her a huge hug.

"You ready to go, munchkin?" He asked and she nodded.

"Have fun!" Rachel said.

"Thanks, we will!" Puck replied. Beth said nothing.

Rachel sighed as she closed the door, and then went upstairs to her room to call Kurt. She felt the need to discuss the situation she was in with her best friend. The phone call lasted quite some time, but by the end of it, Rachel was feeling a lot better.

**Sorry for being so slow with updating all my stories. I have a lot on my mind lately. Especially with graduation just around the corner…**


	22. Chapter 22

_Quick Note: I changed my Pen Name from BuffyShakira to xBuffysGirlx._

**When You Love Someone**

"So what do we need?" Blaine asked as he drove towards the grocery store. He had Kurt and Rachel on speaker.

"Pasta, and milk… and…" Kurt said, trying to remember everything on the top of his head.

"Vanilla Ice Cream." Rachel chimed in with a smile.

"Vanilla Ice Cream? I thought we were having cake for dessert." Blaine said.

"Yeah, well I can't control what _your_ baby is craving. Get me the Ice Cream or you'll regret it!" Rachel warned him.

"Okay, fine! Vanilla Ice Cream it is." Blaine said, having learned not to argue with the pregnant woman. The last time he did that he had ended up regretting it.

"So, anything else?" Blaine asked.

"Hmm… Nope, I think that's it." Kurt replied, after having thought of what Blaine needed to get for about a minute now.

"Alright, I'll see you guys in about half an hour then. Bye." Blaine said before hanging up. Kurt smiled and went to sit down next to Rachel who was watching TV while munching on some mini carrots.

"So what are we watching?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Ellen." Rachel replied and Kurt grabbed a blanket to get snuggly and warm.

"Oh! I love Ellen!" He said, putting the blanket over Rachel as well. It was quite a chilly day in January, so he made sure that they were both warm enough. They continued watching until Blaine came home half an hour later.

"Hey guys!" Blaine said as he opened the door.

"Hi there!" Kurt replied as he got up from the couch. He went over to help take over the groceries and leaned in to give Blaine a kiss as he did so.

"What have you guys been up to?" He asked curiously.

"We were watching Ellen, but it's over now." Rachel told him as she got up from the couch as well, ready to grab a grocery bag.

"No, no, no! You are not allowed to lift these!" Kurt told her, and Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Oh, please! I'm pregnant, not paralysed! Give me the bag!" She reached for it again, but both Kurt and Blaine backed away.

"Guys, this is really annoying me! Give me the bag!" She reached for it again, once again they backed away and hurried past her.

"Get back here!" She shouted as she ran after them into the kitchen, only to realise that the bags had already been put down on the counter.

"Sorry Rachel, it's our child that's at risk if you hurt yourself with heavy lifting, so we are setting the rules." Blaine told her, but she was still mad.

"Well, then maybe you should know that when I go shopping on my own, I do ALL the lifting." She informed them.

"Okay, next time you go shopping, I'm coming with you." Kurt told her. It wasn't a question, it sounded more like an order, which Rachel didn't enjoy.

"No." She simply replied.

"No? No is not an option, Rachel! You're carrying my baby and until you give birth, I have a right to tell you what to do!" Kurt said, his voice now raised.

"No, you do not! I am the one carrying the baby, therefore I am responsible! You're not the boss of me and you never will be!" She said, storming out to the living room and grabbing her purse before heading towards the door.

"Rachel, wait! You can't just storm out of here!" Kurt shouted after her as he followed her.

"Oh, you're still trying to tell me what to do? Well, believe it or not, I am more than capable of storming out of here if I want to! Goodbye!" She shouted, and slammed the door behind her.

She quickly began walking down the street since she didn't have a car to drive with today. Kurt had picked her up at the house, which meant she had an extremely long walk ahead of her. She didn't care though, she was angry at him and nothing would make her go back to him tonight.

"Rachel! Get back here!" Kurt shouted down the street after her.

"No!" She shouted back and turned a corner so that she was out of sight.

"Damn!" Kurt muttered to himself before walking back inside.

Rachel continued down the street. She felt cold on her face, so she pulled her scarf up to cover her mouth and nose. It had also begun to snow, which made things more difficult to see, but she was managing.

As soon as she hit downtown, she went into a café and bought a large hot chocolate which she drank as she walked home. She had checked to see if she could get a signal on her phone earlier, but the battery had died, so it was useless.

She finished her hot chocolate within an hour and tossed the empty cup into an already full garbage can, before walking down a street she had never walked down before, but was sure that would be a shortcut to Shelby's place.

However, she was wrong as she only hit a dead end. Cold and miserable, she turned around to go back down the street. She had just turned another corner when a car pulled over and honked at her. She turned around, surprised to see Mr. Schuester and Emma looking at her. It was so snowy and windy now that they didn't dare open the window, they simply motioned for her to get in the car. Rachel felt so grateful that someone had found her, that she accepted their offer and got into the car quickly.

She ran around to sit behind the driver's seat, as baby Alexander sat behind Emma who was in the passenger seat. Rachel quickly buckled up and leaned back as soon as she got in the car. The warmth felt amazing as it hit her, because she had been so incredibly frozen.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Emma asked, turning around to look at her.

"Yeah, what were you doing walking alone in a blizzard?" Will asked her, he hadn't started driving yet.

Rachel hadn't noticed she was shivering until she tried to speak.

"K-Kurt and I h-had a f-f-fight." Rachel said. "D-didn't have a r-ride h-home." She said, still shivering a lot, but enjoying the heat as it hit her face.

"Oh Rachel, you should have called someone." Emma said, turning up the heat even more.

"My c-cellphone died." She told them. She took off her mittens, hat and scarf and put them to the side. She then took off her coat. She was still shivering, but the heat was reaching her a lot quicker now that she had taken off all the layers of clothing she had been wearing.

"Well, is there anywhere you'd like us to take you?" Will asked her, and she nodded. She wasn't shivering as much anymore, and her speech had returned to normal.

"Yeah, could you take me home to my mom's?" Rachel asked, and Will nodded before turning the car around to drive in the direction of Shelby's house.

**xXx**

Taye burst through the door and Shelby ran towards him and brushed the snow off him.

"I couldn't find her anywhere. And the storm is too crazy at the moment to see anything at all." He told Shelby, who's eyes were filling with tears.

"Oh God…" Shelby said, wrapping her sweater even tighter around herself and walking back to the couch where Beth was drawing. It was now getting close to 10 PM and Rachel still wasn't home. Kurt had called them to let them know, and Taye had originally gone to meet her halfway, but when Rachel had started taking new turns, they had somehow avoided one another instead of meeting up.

"Shelby, she'll be okay, I'm sure!" Taye said, trying to reassure his fiancé as he walked over to join her on the couch.

"I'd like to think so, but what if she can't take the cold. What if someone hits her with their car? What if she loses the baby?" Shelby asked, thinking of the worst possible scenarios.

"And what if she's fine? What if she's at a friend's house? What if she went back to Kurt's place, but they have no way of contacting us due to the storm?" Taye asked her, and she gave him a look to tell him that she was not amused.

"Babe, you know we could play the 'what if' game for hours and it won't help one bit. But perhaps if we hope and pray that everything will be alright, then it will be." Taye told her, and Shelby nodded, leaning into him and staring at the flames in the fireplace.

Beth suddenly looked up at them.

"Did Rachel run away because I got mad at her?" She asked.

"Oh, no Sweetie. It's not your fault. Rachel just made a mistake. It has nothing to do with you." Shelby assured Beth, and patted her lap and held out her arms to the girl. Beth gladly climbed into her mother's arms, and stared out the window at the heavy snow falling. Suddenly she lifted her head, almost hitting Shelby's jaw.

"Mommy?" Beth questioned.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" Shelby replied, her eyes closed.

"Someone just pulled into our driveway." Beth informed them.

"What?" Shelby said, opening her eyes and looking towards the window. Taye had gotten up closer and looked out the window.

"She's right. Someone just turned off their headlights and… Shelby! They've got Rachel!" He said, running towards the door and opening it.

"What?" Shelby said, getting up with Beth still in her arms.

Will had his arm around Rachel as he led her up to the porch and through the door. Emma and baby Alexander were right behind them.

"Oh thank God!" Taye said, embracing Rachel as soon as she got through the door. She hugged him tightly, but let go as soon as she saw Shelby arriving behind him.

"Mom!" She said and ran up to Shelby and Beth, putting her arms around them both.

"Oh, Rachel, we've been so worried!" Shelby told her, kissing her head. Taye closed the door behind Will, Emma and Alexander. The storm outside was really bad now.

"We found her about ten minutes from here." Will informed Taye.

"Oh! Thank you." Rachel turned around to tell them. She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"Um Taye… Could you fix the futon up for Mr. Schuester and Emma? The storm is too crazy for them to drive in." Rachel asked, and Taye nodded before opening the door to the downstairs and heading down.

"And Mom, you kept Beth's old crib, right?" Rachel asked, gesturing to Alexander who was sleeping soundly in his car seat.

"Yeah, it's in the basement. I'll have Taye pull it out of the corner and put some fresh sheets on it." Shelby told Rachel and put Beth down again.

"Also, there's hot chocolate in the kitchen, and homemade chocolate chip cookies. Please, go get some." Shelby told them, and then followed Taye downstairs. Rachel led Emma and Will to the living room, where they sat down on the couch. Alexander was put on the floor while still lying in his car seat. Beth walked over, looked at him for a moment, and then went back to the couch and sat down next to Will, and looked up at him.

"Wow! You sure have grown, Beth!" He said with a smile. She didn't really know what to say, so she just nodded.

Rachel soon came back into the room with a tray of hot chocolate and cookies and set it on the table. Shelby and Taye entered the room again just then as well. Shelby joined Rachel on the second sofa, and Taye sat down in the armchair.

"The downstairs is all set for you guys. We have the futon and the crib ready, and we turned on the heat down there so it should be warm pretty soon." Taye informed them and grabbed a cookie.

"Thank you. We appreciate it." Will said, sipping from his hot chocolate.

"I was so worried about you! You shouldn't have gone out in this storm! Oh, Rachel! You had me terrified!" Shelby was practically squashing Rachel in hugs, but Rachel didn't care. She had been scared too, and was so happy to be home.

"I won't do it ever again, mom! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I let my emotions take over. I'm sorry!" Rachel kept apologizing, but Shelby didn't care. All she cared about was that she had her daughter back in her arms.

"Thanks again for finding her and bringing her home." Shelby turned to Will and Emma, who simply nodded. Shelby still hadn't let go of Rachel and she wouldn't until another hour had passed, which is when everyone went to bed.

At last Rachel was safe and at home. And she vowed that she would never walk alone in a blizzard ever again.

**Phew! Finally updated it! Woo! Also, it was quite a long update, but yay for inspiration! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's kind of weird writing a winter-themed chapter just as summer is starting, but oh well! **


	23. Chapter 23

**When You Love Someone**

"Well, Rachel. You were lucky. It's nothing more than a cold." The doctor told her after examining her. She had gotten sick the day after the blizzard and had been in bed for days. Finally after a week, Shelby managed to convince her to go to the doctor.

"Thanks doc." Rachel said, getting off the examination table.

"But be careful! You could get really sick if this happens again." Her doctor warned her.

"I promise you I will not go adventuring through any more blizzards!" Rachel assured him.

"Okay. Good girl. Now, I'll see you in a month, and by then we'll also be able to give you your 20 week ultrasound." The doctor told her as he led her out of his examination room.

"Awesome! Can't wait! And thank you for taking a look at me." She replied, heading over to where Taye, Shelby and Beth were sitting.

"How'd it go?" Shelby asked immediately.

"I'm fine. I just have a cold, which is what I was telling you from the start by the way." Rachel told them as they headed out and stepped into the snow covered ground.

"Well, I still want you to rest until you're all better." Shelby told her, and Rachel nodded. Ever since that night in the blizzard, Shelby had been obsessing over her more than usual. Not that she minded it most of the time, but by now it was annoying her a bit more than usual.

"Alright, so Taye is going to drop me off at work first and then drive you home. After that he's taking Beth to the library. I want you to go to bed as soon as you get home. Okay?" Shelby told Rachel as they got into the car, and Rachel simply nodded. She wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Oh Taye, could you check out any movie musicals they may have at the library? And perhaps borrow a book for me as well?" Rachel asked after putting her seatbelt on.

"Sure! No problem." He replied.

"Oh! Rachel, I left some lasagna in the fridge for you. All you have to do is put it in the microwave for 2 minutes." Shelby told her.

"Wait, you guys won't be home for dinner?" She asked.

"No. I'm going to work all night, and Taye is taking Beth for dinner and a movie." Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"Alright." She replied.

"Hey, you may want to call Kurt and let him know that everything's alright with the baby." Shelby suggested.

"Mom! I told you! I don't want to talk to him!" Rachel snapped.

"Rachel! Don't talk to me like that…"

"Sorry." Rachel mumbled.

"Besides, it may not be Kurt who answers. It could be Blaine."

"Well, I don't really want to talk to him either…" Rachel replied, still mumbling a bit.

"You're going to have to talk to them eventually. You're carrying their child." Shelby reasoned with her.

"Eventually… That is the key word. I don't have to talk to them now, I'll do it eventually." Rachel replied.

Shelby knew she wouldn't manage to convince Rachel to talk to Kurt and Blaine before the car ride was over. So she gave up.

After Shelby got dropped off at work, Rachel got dropped off at the house. She waved goodbye as Taye and Beth drove away before she got out her key and went into the house.

She was immediately greeted by Lady and Donna, who were excited that someone was home. She pet them both before taking off her outdoor clothes and heading for the couch. She quickly grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Within minutes she was sound asleep.

**xXx**

It was 3:47 when the phone rang, waking Rachel up from her slumber. She glanced at the TV, realizing it was on, and put it on mute before answering the phone.

"Hello?" She asked while she rubbed her eyes.

"Rachel? Please let me talk to you!" Kurt said desperately.

"Kurt, why can't you leave me alone? This is like the 50th time you've called this week." Rachel complained, too tired to argue intensely.

"Rachel. I am outside your house. Please let me in."

"You're outside my house? Why?" She asked, now feeling a bit more awake.

"Because I need to talk to you! Look, I'm sorry. Just please, let me in." He pleaded.

Rachel didn't answer. She was thinking over what to do. After a few seconds she hung up the phone and walked over to the door. Kurt, thinking that she didn't want to talk, had already started leaving towards his car, but he turned around immediately when he heard the door open.

"Come on in." She said, holding the door open. He hurried inside as he didn't want to let the cold air in, and took his coat and shoes off before following her into the living room. She sat down in the very same area she had been sleeping in, and he sat down across from her on the other couch.

"Look, Rachel. I'm sorry about how Blaine and I behaved. It's just that we don't want anything to happen to you or our child. Don't you understand that we love you both?" Kurt asked, and Rachel nodded as she looked to the ground.

"And I know that you don't want things to change, but sooner or later they will. Someday you'll have trouble carrying large items, and that is when Blaine and I will do that for you. Come on, Rachel. Please accept our help. We're in this together." Kurt continued to say, not looking away from her. She slowly looked up and their eyes locked onto each other.

"I just want you to respect my wishes and not treat me like a walking incubator." Rachel said.

"I'm still me. I have feelings and stuff to do. Being pregnant is not going to change me, Kurt. I'm sorry if I can't be who you want me to be. But you of all people should know who I truly am, and you should know that you can't control me." She informed him.

"How about this, I'll try to respect your wishes more if you try to respect mine and Blaine's. Sound fair?" He asked, and she nodded with a smile. He smiled back before getting up and hugging her. He then sat down next to her and grabbed the remote. She giggled, but allowed him to browse the channels. They ended up watching rerun episodes of The Big Bang Theory.

**There! Another update at last! Sorry, it took longer than I thought. Hope you enjoy it though!**


	24. Chapter 24

**When You Love Someone**

It took another week for Rachel to recover completely, but by then Shelby had stopped fussing over her and allowed her to go outside again. She was once again walking the dogs, taking Beth to school and hanging out with friends.

She still spent a lot of time at home though. Shelby and Taye's work schedules had become intense since the New Year and they now counted on Rachel when it came to dinner, laundry and helping Beth with her homework. Rachel didn't mind of course. Back in New York she had been the one to take care of herself, so it wasn't foreign territory to her.

"Taye! Baby, remember we have a meeting with the priest at five! So be at the church by then, okay?" Shelby shouted to him as she applied her lipstick and mascara.

"Sure, babe! Beth has her school project due tomorrow as well, so we should be around to help her out with that." He reminded her from where he stood in their bedroom.

"What? But we have no idea how long the meeting will be!" Shelby said, starting to panic. But Rachel walked in just as Shelby said that.

"Don't worry, mom! I'll help Beth with her project. Have you got any eyeliner I could borrow? I'm all out." Rachel asked, walking into the bathroom where Shelby was standing.

"Yeah, it's in the second cupboard." Shelby replied and Rachel walked over and grabbed it before leaving to go back to her room. She had a mirror in there so she did her make-up there whenever the bathroom was occupied.

After she was done she walked downstairs to where breakfast was already ready. Taye had managed to whip up something pretty quickly, and Beth was happily munching away.

"Wow! Muffins?" Rachel questioned.

"They were in the freezer." Taye explained.

"Ah, I see. I thought this was kind of extravagant for a Monday morning." Rachel said as she sat down. She grabbed a muffin and began munching on it instantly. Taye poured her some orange juice, which she thanked him for.

Shelby joined them a few minutes later. She didn't say much as she rushed through her toast and coffee. Good thing too, because by the time she was done she and Taye had to leave.

"Alright. We'll see you both tonight!" She said, getting up and giving both her daughters a kiss on the head before rushing out to the hallway.

"Make sure you take the pups out to pee." Taye told Rachel before following Shelby out the door.

"Alright Beth, finish eating and go brush your teeth. You have school today." Rachel told her and Beth instantly began hurrying up with her breakfast. After she was done she ran upstairs to brush her teeth, while Rachel cleaned up the table.

A few minutes later Beth pranced down the stairs and grabbed her coat.

"I'm ready, Rachel!" Beth shouted, and Rachel came running.

"Alright. Let's go!" She replied, grabbing her own coat and keys. She whistled for the pups who came running along, and put the leashes on them. Then they all went outside and into the car and drove off.

"Rachel? Why are we bringing the puppies?" Beth asked from the back seat.

"Because I'm meeting Finn at the park and we're going to let them run for a bit. After that we'll take them with us to Kurt and Blaine's place." Rachel replied.

"Are you still picking me up from school?" She asked.

"Of course! But after school I'll be bringing you to Kurt and Blaine's. We're staying there for dinner." Rachel explained.

"Oh! Okay." Beth replied with a smile. She really liked Kurt and Blaine.

It didn't take long until they reached Beth's school. Rachel pulled over and Beth got out of the car on her own.

"Alright Beth. When I come to pick you up, wait for me inside. Ok?" Rachel told her and Beth nodded.

"Awesome! Have a great day!"

"Thanks Rachel! You too!" She waved as Rachel drove away before hurrying inside.

**xXx**

It took a bit longer to get to the park that was in the middle of Lima, but somehow Rachel got there at the same time Finn did. She quickly parked the car, and then went to get the pups out. They were extremely happy to be out on a walk, especially in a new place.

Despite the snow, they sniffed the ground and became accustomed to their new surroundings.

"Hey beautiful!" Finn said as he approached her, and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Well, hello there." She replied with a smile after breaking off the kiss. She quickly backed away with a smile and handed him a leash. He looked down at the pretty puppy named Donna and smiled.

"This one's yours, right?" He asked, kneeling down to pat her.

"Yeah… Lady over here belongs to Beth." Rachel replied.

"Awesome! How about we take them to the dog approved area so we can let them off leash? There might be other dogs there that could play with them too!" Finn replied and Rachel nodded. She then put her left hand in his right, and they started walking down the path.

They found the dog approved area pretty quickly because a border collie approached them as soon as she saw them. She eagerly sniffed Lady and Donna who didn't know what to think. However, as soon as Rachel let them off leash they were running around with the border collie as if they had been friends forever.

Finn and Rachel stood there for a moment, smiling at how much fun the pups were having, but soon Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her towards a bench so that they didn't have to stand.

They had sat there talking for about 10 minutes when they heard a familiar voice.

"Molly! Come here!" Quinn shouted and the border collie who had been playing with Lady and Donna ran over to her immediately.

"Quinn? We didn't see you here! Wow! That's your dog?" Rachel asked, getting up and walking towards Quinn who had now fastened the leash on Molly. Donna and Lady had of course followed and were running all around Quinn's feet, but as soon as Rachel got close enough they ran back to her.

"Hey! Yeah, I saw you guys. I just didn't want to interrupt your date." Quinn told them with a smile.

"Oh! This wasn't really a date. We were just taking the pups to the park before we head to Kurt and Blaine's for the day." Rachel explained, and Finn nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, when I take her out on dates it's to nice restaurants, not a dog park." Finn explained and Quinn chuckled.

"Well then, perhaps I should have said hello." She replied.

"Of course you should have!" Rachel responded with a smile!

"So this is Molly, right?" Finn asked, leaning down to pat her. He instantly received a lick to his face.

"Yeah, I picked her up from the shelter two days ago." Quinn replied.

"Wow! So Beth kind of has three dogs now, huh?" Rachel said and Quinn nodded.

"Yep! When Beth's not there it gets kind of lonely. Which is why I went and got Molly here! The fact that she's already trained was a bonus!" Quinn said, smiling at how many dog kisses Finn was receiving.

"Well, she's lovely. Friendly too." Rachel said, observing the puppy love Finn was receiving.

"Hey! How about you go to Kurt and Blaine's with us! Bring Molly! It'll be great!" Rachel said, but Quinn looked hesitant.

"I don't know… If they only invited you and Finn I'd feel uncomfortable…" Quinn replied.

"Oh! Don't be silly! Beth is going to be there too!" Rachel replied, and after having said that Quinn was in.

"Okay. I'll meet you guys there since I have to take my car.

"Yeah, of course! We're taking separate cars too." Rachel replied.

"Ah! So it really wasn't a date." Quinn replied with a smile.

"Nope! No date! Just walking the dogs!" Rachel replied with a smile in return.

They didn't stay much longer after that. Soon enough they all made their way to their cars and began driving towards Kurt and Blaine's place.

**xXx**

Finn knocked three times on the door, and within seconds Kurt opened the door.

"Hey guys! Oh wow!" He said as all three dogs ran around his legs to greet him.

"You remember Lady and Donna." Rachel told him.

"And that's Molly!" Quinn replied from where she stood behind Finn.

"Oh hey Quinn! I didn't know you were coming." Kurt said now that he noticed her.

"Yeah, sorry! Finn and Rachel invited me after we ran into each other at the park." She explained.

"No problem! The more the merrier!" said Kurt, stepping aside to let them in. The dogs had now moved on to Blaine who was sitting in the living room watching television.

"So, what's the plan? I know we're here incredibly early." Rachel said.

"Well, we'll chat, eat snacks, sing some karaoke…" Kurt replied.

"And then we'll start making dinner around three o'clock." Blaine said.

"Great! That's when I have to pick Beth up." Rachel said.

"Can I come with you when you do that?" Quinn asked and Rachel nodded.

"I can't wait to see her again!" Blaine admitted.

"I know! She's so sweet!" Kurt replied.

"She is. I'm so happy I've gotten to know her." Rachel told them.

"Me too…" Quinn replied, knowing how close she had been to have never known her daughter.

"Um… How long do you think dinner will take? Cause I need to help Beth with a school project." Rachel suddenly remembered.

"A couple of hours. We're making a lot of food." Blaine told her.

"Good! Because by then me and the baby will be starving." Rachel told them and sat down on the couch.

"Speaking of the baby… Look at your belly! It's growing!" Kurt said, taking a seat next to her and putting his hands on her stomach.

"Yep! I'm getting a bit rounder." She replied and smiled at Kurt.

"By the way, I'm getting an ultrasound done in three weeks. Are you and Blaine going to be there?" She asked curiously.

"Of course we'll be there!" Kurt replied with a smile, getting more comfortable and leaning his head on Rachel's shoulder, his hand still on her belly.

"Yeah, we want to be there to see our child any time we get the chance." Blaine added, getting up to bring out a fruit tray and some dip. Finn and Quinn sat down on the other couch, and looked at the dogs running around exploring the place.

"Yeah Rachel, there's no way we're missing it." Blaine said as soon as he returned with the food. Rachel dived in right away and Blaine went to turn on the karaoke machine.

"Who wants to sing first?" Blaine asked. Both Rachel's and Kurt's hands shot up into the air.

"Alrighty! Rachel and Kurt!" Blaine said, handing them the microphones.

They sang their hearts out. And everyone got a chance to duet with everyone before it was time for Rachel and Quinn to go pick up Beth. And by then Kurt and Blaine had already started making dinner. Finn was playing with the dogs.

**xXx**

Rachel pulled up into the parking lot and parked the car.

"You staying in the car?" She asked Quinn, who nodded with a smile.

"Awesome! I'll leave the keys in here then." Rachel replied, getting out of the car and walking towards the school's main doors.

She got inside and found Beth leaning against a wall, holding something strange that Rachel simply assumed was her school project.

"Hey! What exactly is it I'm helping you with?" Rachel asked, gesturing towards the project.

"You're helping me built a T-Rex." Beth replied, and Rachel's eyebrows instantly raised themselves.

"A T-Rex? Umm… Okay." Rachel replied, not really understanding how she was going to help, but not asking any more questions.

"Are we still going to Kurt and Blaine's?" Beth asked as she began heading for the door.

"Yep! They just started dinner. Also, Quinn's here!" Rachel told her and Beth's face instantly lit up.

"Yay! Is she in the car?" Beth asked and Rachel nodded. They got to the car a few seconds later. Beth got into the backseat and buckled up, while Rachel got into the driver's seat. They then drove back to Kurt and Blaine's place.

**xXx**

Beth burst through the door, holding onto her project and placing it carefully on the coffee table. She then ran up to Kurt and Blaine and hugged them both.

"Hey there Beth!" Blaine said, hugging her with his free arm. He was currently stirring some vegetables.

"What are you making?" She asked eagerly.

"Well… a lot of food!" Blaine said with a chuckle, and she smiled before prancing over to say hi to Finn, who was now sitting on the couch next to Rachel.

"Hey Finn!" She said, taking a seat next to him.

"Hey Beth! What's up?" He asked.

"Not much. I have a school project to do though." She said, reaching over to her unfinished dinosaur project.

"What is it?" Finn asked curiously.

"It's supposed to be a T-Rex. So far I've only managed to memorize all the information I'm going to be telling the class. Now I have to build a small version of a T-Rex.

"Did you say T-Rex?" Blaine shouted from the kitchen.

"Yep!" Beth shouted back. Before she knew anything Blaine was at her side.

"Need any help?" He asked.

"You know about T-Rexes?" She asked.

"Yeah! I loved Dinosaurs as a kid." He said, staring at what needed to be built on the T-Rex.

"Hey! Am I cooking alone now?" Kurt shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes!" Blaine shouted back.

"You are a horrible husband!" Kurt shouted back.

"But you love me anyway!" Blaine replied.

"You know I do." Kurt told him.

Finn chuckled and got up from the couch. "I'll go help Kurt." He said, and headed for the kitchen.

**xXx**

Dinner was ready around 5:30 and thanks to Blaine, so was Beth's project. They had in fact had half an hour to spare which they spent discussing prehistoric life.

Rachel and Quinn had been discussing Rachel's pregnancy when they were called to the table which was beautifully decorated. There were candles and the food looked delicious. There was also glitter spread across the table for decoration which in the candle light, made it look like the table and the food was glowing.

Everyone took a seat at the table. Blaine was at the head of the table and Kurt was opposite him. Rachel sat on Kurt's right with Finn next to her. Quinn sat on Kurt's left with Beth next to her. Beth had wanted to be seated this way so that she could continue discussing dinosaurs with Blaine.

It was a lovely meal full of several cheerful conversations. After dinner they were served some apple pie for dessert, which of course, tasted delightful.

After the meal they hung out for a bit until around 8 o'clock. That was when everyone began heading home. Quinn was the first to leave, and then Rachel and Beth left. Finn was the last to leave.

**xXx**

Beth fell asleep on the drive home. It had been quite an exciting day and she couldn't keep her little eyes open. Thankfully Taye and Shelby were home by the time they arrived because Rachel really didn't want to wake her. So instead she had Taye come out and carry Beth to her bed. Rachel carried the miniature T-Rex inside and met Shelby on the couch. They talked about their days and about tomorrow's plans before they both went to bed.

**xxXxx**

**Wow! What a long chapter! I hope it was a good one though! Sorry for keeping y'all waiting. I've gotten involved in a musical called "bare: A Pop Opera" and so I've been somewhat busy. However, I managed to update this one. Anyway, it's 4 am xD I'm going to bed. Please read and review. I really love feedback.**


	25. Chapter 25

**When You Love Someone**

Three weeks passed quickly and soon enough they were in the middle of Febuary. It was still chilly, but there wasn't as much snow anymore as it had recently started to melt.

Beth had received top marks on her T-Rex assignment a few weeks back, and Shelby and Taye couldn't be more proud. However, Beth wasn't the focus of today; it was Rachel.

Today was the day of the 20 week ultrasound and everyone was excited, even Rachel. Kurt, Blaine and Finn had arrived at the house around 11 in the morning and the appointment was at 1:30.

Blaine was chatting with Beth while Kurt and Finn were discussing something. Taye and Shelby were whispering about something and Rachel had been upstairs getting changed into some jeans that actually fit her (a gift from Kurt and Blaine).

When it was 12:15 everyone left the house. Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel took one car while Taye, Shelby and Beth went in the other. They all met at the doctor's office and sat in the waiting room together. It only took about 5 minutes before a nurse came out and called for Rachel, who insisted on bringing everyone in with her.

"You want to bring all these people?" The nurse questioned, looking at the big crowd.

"Yes, I do." Rachel replied and the nurse reluctantly let everyone in and led them down the hall.

Even the doctor was surprised at the amount of people, but didn't say anything. He let the people know when they had to exit the examination room for a few minutes and let them back in immediately when it was okay for them to come in.

Everyone was present when he pulled out the ultrasound machine. He spread some gel onto Rachel's round belly and she shivered for a moment from the cold gel against her warm stomach. The doctor then attempted to find a clear picture, which didn't take long because soon enough they were looking at something that was clearly a baby.

"Oh wow!" Rachel said, completely in awe at what she was seeing. She heard sniffles from behind her and saw that Kurt had tears in his eyes.

"There's our baby. It's our baby, Blaine." He said and Blaine wrapped his arms around him.

"I know." Blaine replied with a smile. Rachel smiled at them and then looked at Shelby who was smiling brightly. She leaned down and kissed Rachel's head and then reached out for her hand. Rachel knew very well what she was telling her. Shelby was telling her that she was proud of her. She didn't have to use words, Rachel simply knew.

"Now, do you guys want to know the sex?" The doctor asked, looking at Rachel who seemed completely dumbstruck.

"Umm…" She said, looking up at Kurt and Blaine. They knew exactly what she meant and nodded back at her.

"Err… Yeah, we'd love to know the sex." She replied, looking over at the screen again.

"Well, I'm about 90% sure that there's a baby girl growing inside you." The doctor told her and Rachel's hand immediately went to her mouth in shock, while the rest of the room cheered.

"A girl! We're having a girl, Kurt!" Blaine was beyond excited, and Kurt was crying tears of joy now. Taye, Shelby and Beth were dancing a happy dance and cheering while Finn was smiling broadly. Rachel simply lay there, not knowing what to say.

"A… g-girl?" She stuttered, and the doctor nodded happily. She took a deep breath before the sweetest smile appeared on her face.

"Wow… It's a girl… Guys! It's a girl!" She shouted gleefully and everyone cheered when they heard her say that.

"Alright guys! Celebration party back at the house!" Shelby replied and everyone left the room until only Rachel was left.

The nurse cleaned off the gel and allowed her to pull her shirt back down. She got off the examination table and grabbed her coat and scarf as she listened to the doctor's instructions. Just as she was about to leave the door opened again to reveal Beth.

"Come on Rachel, we're waiting for you." She said, holding out a hand that Rachel gladly took and followed her out to the waiting room.

**xXx**

Once again Rachel drove with Kurt, Blaine and Finn who were all talking about the baby while Rachel simply sat back and listened, her hand in Finn's. They arrived back at the house only to find no one there though, which was strange as Taye, Shelby and Beth had left before them.

"How can they not be here?" Rachel asked, checking if the door was unlocked, which it wasn't.

"Got a key?" Blaine asked.

"No… I didn't think I'd need one so I didn't bring it." Rachel replied, standing on the front porch while looking at the deserted street. However, it did not take long before she saw Taye's car driving up the street and parking in the driveway. When Shelby got out of the front seat she had something in her arms which turned out to be a cake.

"Mom! What is this?" Rachel asked as soon as Shelby got onto the porch.

"Well, we can't have a party without cake." She said, waiting for Taye to unlock the door.

"You went out and got a cake for me?" Rachel asked, and Shelby nodded.

"Okay, I seriously have the best mom ever!" Rachel replied. Shelby just smiled in appreciation as she carried the cake into the kitchen, everyone else got settled in the living room.

Kurt, Blaine and Finn sat on one couch, Beth and Taye on the other and Rachel was sitting in the chair. Shelby soon came back with the cake that now had 20 lit candles on it to represent the 20 weeks of the pregnancy. It also had the words 'It's a Girl!' on it.

"Awh, Mom! It's lovely." Rachel said, after looking at the cake. Shelby pulled the camera out and began taking pictures.

"Okay, blow out the candles!" Shelby told her and Rachel smiled.

"Hey Beth! Want to help me?" She asked and Beth nodded as she went over to where Rachel was sitting and sat down on her knee as they both blew towards the cake causing the flames to disappear instantly.

"Yay! We did it!" Rachel said, hugging her little sister tightly. Beth hugged her back just as tightly.

Everyone got a slice of cake and there was even some left over. After that they discussed the future of the baby. They talked about everything from nursery designs to names. After all the chatter there was still no design or name decided, but they still had several months to prepare for that. So it wasn't a problem.

Kurt & Blaine left around 4:30 to go home and Finn stayed for dinner, which just happened to be spaghetti. He left shortly afterwards and it didn't take long before Rachel found a spot in front of the TV. However, as she lay there she didn't pay much attention to what was on the television screen, her thoughts were with her baby girl.

She wondered what she might look like, what she would be like… Was giving her up such a good idea? Was Rachel now having second thoughts? But she had already promised Kurt and Blaine a child, and they had been overjoyed when they found out that it was a girl.

And then Rachel wondered whether she would be able to let go of the baby as soon as she was born. Fear instantly arose in her because she knew she had a hard time letting go. But she knew there was a choice she would have to make and that there was something she'd have to let go. But which would she choose? Her child, or her career?

**Whoa! Short chapter compared to the last one… But oh well! I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Now… This is where you come in. BABY NAMES! Now that we know it's going to be a girl, any suggestion would be great! Thank you in advance!**

**-Linda.**


	26. Chapter 26

**When You Love Someone**

The wall was white. If there was anything Rachel had observed in the hours she had been lying in bed it was that the wall was white. She kept staring at it. She didn't want to, but she kept staring any way. Her mind was a complete blur. She was scared and confused. Why was she having second thoughts? What happened to her Broadway dreams? Would she be able to let go of her child?

There was a knock on her bedroom door and Shelby appeared in the doorway. Rachel had forgotten that the door had been open when she turned around to see Shelby standing there.

"Rachel honey, Taye and I are going to the store. Anything you need?" She asked and Rachel shook her head. She couldn't possibly think of anything but her child at the moment.

"Hey… What's wrong?" Shelby asked, walking into the room and taking a seat on the edge of Rachel's bed. She looked into her daughter's deep brown eyes, hoping to find an answer, but there didn't seem to be one until Rachel opened her mouth.

"I don't know if I want to give up my baby." She told Shelby honestly, who sighed loudly and looked down at her hands.

"I had a feeling this might happen." She admitted and Rachel looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean? Did you…?" Rachel questioned.

"Did I have second thoughts? Yes, of course I did. Especially when I found out that you were a girl… I guess it's just something that happens when you find out the sex of the baby… it just… it becomes more real." Shelby explained and Rachel nodded, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Yeah… Before it was just a favor I was doing for Kurt and Blaine… Now I find myself picturing what she'll look like." Rachel admitted and Shelby smiled, running a hand through Rachel's messy hair.

"Look… You'll do the right thing. I know you. You will make the right choice when the time comes. But for now, don't worry about it. You still have months until you have to make that choice." Shelby told her, getting up from where she was sitting and heading to meet Taye downstairs.

Rachel lay there for a moment, thinking about what her mother had said. She then sat up, grabbed the phone and dialled a number that she knew so very well.

"Hello?" Said the man who answered the phone.

"Daddy?" Rachel asked, already tears had started welling up in her eyes.

"Rachel, honey! How have you been? I haven't heard from you in so long, I thought…" Leroy began babbling right away.

"No, Daddy… I'm fine. And I'm so sorry I didn't call sooner. I was afraid…" Rachel explained.

"Oh, honey. I understand completely!" Leroy assured her. He felt so happy to be speaking to his little girl again.

"Hey, is there anywhere we could meet and talk?" Rachel asked. She really needed her Daddy right now.

Leroy's heart jumped at this and he immediately made plans. They would meet for lunch at a small café in town at 2 o'clock. This left Rachel some time to clean the house a bit, get dressed and walk the dogs.

She managed to clean the kitchen and living room. She then grabbed some toast and juice for breakfast, and then ran upstairs to get ready. She found some stretchy pants and a nice warm sweater. She then went back downstairs, put on her coat, scarf, hat and mittens, and picked up the two leashes and took the dogs out for a walk.

Both pups were eager to go out for a walk. The whole world must seem so big and interesting to them. Every day was a new adventure. They lived in the moment.

When Rachel got back she made sure that they had enough food and water, and then left to go meet her Dad at the café.

As she drove she wondered what it would be like seeing her father again. They hadn't talked for months, but then again this father had been the one sad to see her leave. She was sure he would have let her stay at home. She decided to stop thinking about it because she knew that if she gave it too much thought, she might panic and therefore pushed the thoughts aside.

She parked the car outside the café and locked it up before going inside. She looked around for her Dad and spotted him in a corner by the window. She smiled as she walked over to him and was so happy when he hugged her.

"Hi Daddy." She said, on the verge of tears.

"He baby." He said, still embracing her. When they finally let go, they took a seat and smiled. He took Rachel's hand in his.

"You look wonderful!" He told her and she smiled.

"Oh, thank you." She said, still smiling.

"I assume Shelby has been taking good care of you?" He asked.

"Yes, she's been great." said Rachel.

"Good, good. So what do you want?" He asked.

"What?" She questioned.

"From the menu. What do you want? I'm buying." He said.

"Oh! I'll have a plain bagel with herb and garlic cream cheese, along with an herbal tea." She said simply.

"Alright, I'll be back." He said, walking up to the counter to make the order. Soon enough he returned with a bagel, a sandwich, a tea and a coffee. He handed Rachel the tea and bagel, and then placed the sandwich and coffee in front of himself.

"So what's going on?" He asked, he figured that Rachel hadn't called out of the blue for no reason. If she was going to do that, she would have done it sooner.

"Well… I wanted to know how you felt when you got me." Rachel said honestly.

"Really? Oh wow… I don't even know if I can describe it." He said.

"Try." She said. She needed to know.

"Well, I felt happier than ever before. And then I was scared about doing something wrong. But overall I felt happy. When I saw your little face looking up at me… I just knew that becoming your father was right." He said with a smile.

"Oh." She said, smiling too, however the smile faded quickly.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm having second thoughts about giving up the baby… It's a girl, you know." She said, twirling her hair around her finger.

"A girl? Oh Rachel!" He seemed overjoyed. Of course he would be, he was going to become a grandfather.

"I keep wondering about whether or not I should keep her or if I should give her to Kurt and Blaine. I honestly don't know what to do! Can you help me? Please?" She was practically begging.

"Sweetie, I can't tell you what to do. You know that." He told her and Rachel crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed at the answer she was getting.

"However…" She quickly looked at him again. "… I can tell you that my life wouldn't have nearly been as good as it has been without you in it." He told her and got up, he leaned over and kissed her head before walking out of the coffee shop.

She sat there for a while, wondering what to do. She had promised Kurt and Blaine a child – this child. They couldn't have kids on their own, but it was entirely possible for her to have children in the future. However, she wanted this one. She sat there, and finished her bagel. By the time she left, she still hadn't decided what to do. However, she remembered that she had 4 and a half months left of this pregnancy. She did not have to make this decision today.

**Alrighty! Another update and I hope you guys liked it. Aaand yeah, that's all I have to say. Read and review please. Have a lovely day.**

**-Linda.**


	27. Chapter 27

**When You Love Someone**

Two and a half weeks passed and soon enough March had hit. Rachel was sitting in the kitchen, tapping her feet as she waited for Shelby to shut up. Beth was sitting there as well, just as bored as Rachel was. Taye didn't even seem very interested, but at least he was still trying to listen.

"… Which means that by the time we get to the reception, the food should be done? Oh! I don't know! Err… Okay, let's skip that for now. Music! Are your friends ready, Rachel? ... Rachel? RACHEL!" Shelby said loudly, bringing Rachel out of her thoughts abruptly.

"What?" She asked, slightly irritated.

"Is the music ready?" Shelby asked, and suddenly Rachel saw everyone staring at her.

"Yes, everyone's ready. Gosh, stop looking at me!" She said, scratching her arm and staring blankly out the window.

"Okay, good! Now, the dresses… Okay, Rachel we need to go shopping! We can't wait any longer and I doubt a few days is going to cause you to not fit into anything." Shelby said.

"Yeah, sure…" Rachel replied. She was tired and hungry and her mother was getting on her last nerve. It had been three days… Three days of non-stop wedding talk from Shelby, and they still had three days to go until the wedding. Rachel didn't know how much longer she could put up with this, but at the same time she knew it was important and so she was trying her best to be patient.

"Okay… Seating arrangements! Okay, we're going to the hall on Thursday to decorate, so we can take care of that when we get there…" Shelby trailed off and it didn't take long for Rachel to excuse herself.

She grabbed an apple and then hurried up the stairs as quickly as possible. She went into her room and locked the door, in fear that Shelby might come up looking for her. She picked up her laptop and put it on the bed before she got under the covers. She opened up facebook and checked to see what was going on. She had received three messages; she opened them and read them.

"_Rachel, we miss you! NYC and Broadway just isn't the same without you. Now, I remember you not telling us why you were leaving but I think that I can guess why now that your profile picture is of a pregnant belly! Oh my God, I am so happy for you! And I understand completely why you left now. I just hope you come back after having the baby! Oh gosh! I can't even… Ahh! Is it a girl or a boy? No wait! Don't tell me! I want to be surprised when I meet him or her. Anyway, I hope everything's going well!  
>-Jenn. <em>

Rachel stared blankly at the message. She had completely forgotten about the fact that she had friends who still didn't know she was pregnant. She ignored the message, not feeling like getting into a conversation with Jennifer. She moved onto the next message.

"_Hello Rachel. Any way we could meet up and run through the songs for the wedding one more time? I just want it to be perfect."_

This one was from Tina and Rachel smiled. She loved how, despite Tina having not received many solos back in high school, she was still incredibly dedicated to music and having it performed well. Rachel began typing a response.

"_Yes, no problem. Send a message out to everyone about meeting tomorrow at the high school. I'll let Mr. Schue know that we need the auditorium."_

She sent the message and then moved onto the third message. It was from Finn and she couldn't help but smile.

"_Hey there beautiful, want to hang out tonight?"_

She really wanted to say yes, but until the wedding was over Shelby would be in control of her life. Besides, she had to go dress shopping, and that could take hours.

"_I'd love to, but I don't know if I can. I'll message you tonight and see how things are then. Xoxo." _She replied, and then moved on to read her friends' different status updates. There wasn't much going on, and so she closed the laptop and lay down in bed, eating her apple.

After finishing the apple she dozed off, but she didn't get to sleep long. She had been asleep for only half an hour when Shelby burst through the door, ready to go dress shopping.

"Rachel, come on… Rachel! This is not a time to sleep! Sleep is for the weak!" Shelby said, grabbing Rachel's coat off the chair and then walking over to the bed, pulling the covers off.

"Sleep is also for the pregnant. You told me that." Rachel said, slowly getting out of the bed and allowing Shelby to help her put on her coat.

"Yes, but not when there's a wedding happening in three days! Come on! We have a lot to do today!" Shelby said, rushing out of the room. Rachel stopped by the mirror in her room, fixing her hair a bit and then following her mother downstairs.

Shelby began to calm down once they were in the car because they were finally on their way. Kurt had made them promise to visit the store where he worked first because they had some new spring clothing items which he was sure would look good on Rachel, so they headed to his store first.

He greeted them both with hugs as soon as they entered the store. Rachel was surprised to see that Kurt had already pulled out five dresses for her to wear. One was red, one was black and red, one was dark blue, one was emerald green and the last one was baby blue.

"I'm sure these will fit you. And yes, I did keep your baby bump in mind. Most of them are kind of stretchy." Kurt said, leading Rachel over to a dressing room. Rachel quickly thanked him before going inside and trying on one of the dresses.

She emerged wearing the emerald green one. Both Kurt and Shelby were staring at her.

"Hmm… No. No way. It looks good on you, but way too dark for a wedding. Not to mention, you remind me of Pansy Parkinson in that." Kurt said, and Rachel rolled her eyes before going to try on the different dresses.

The red and dark blue dresses were a no. The black and red one was a no too, and so that only left the baby blue one. Rachel emerged and Kurt let out a gasp.

"Oh my God, you're gorgeous!" He said, running up to her and hugging her. Shelby was tearing up as well. The dress was perfect.

It was a beautiful lacy baby blue, and it reached down to her knees. It showed off her baby bump enough so people would know she was pregnant, but it didn't show off too much. She didn't look fat at all.

"Okay, time for jewelry, makeup, hair and shoes." Kurt said, pulling out three pairs of flats for Rachel to try on, along with some jewelry. He also handed Shelby a magazine of possible hair and makeup choices.

Rachel tried on all three pairs of shoes, finally deciding on the most comfortable ones. They weren't the best looking, but they were the second best and so Kurt didn't complain and neither did Shelby. Rachel also picked out light blue earrings, along with a necklace and bracelet with the same colour.

By the time Rachel was standing in 'full costume', Shelby had chosen a hair do and makeup that would work just perfectly. Kurt looked at her choices and handed her the makeup that was required for Rachel, and then also gave her the magazine so she could show her stylist what to do with Rachel's hair.

Rachel got changed again and they then went up to the counter to pay for their purchases. Shelby was ready to leave when Rachel stopped her to buy a pretzel. The shopping had made her hungry and as soon as she saw the pretzel stand she began craving one.

After they got the pretzel Shelby drove over to the church where she had to discuss a few things with the priest. Rachel decided to stay in the car and eat her pretzel while texting her friends.

"_What's up?"_ she texted Quinn.

"_Not much, just taking it easy with Molly." _Quinn texted her back.

"_How lovely! Did Tina message you about tomorrow?" _Rachel asked.

"_About the rehearsal in the auditorium? Yeah, she did." _Quinn said.

"_Good! I can't wait to see you." _Rachel replied, taking a huge bite of her pretzel.

Shelby returned to the car a few minutes later, a smile on her face. She seemed a lot more relaxed now and was willing to bring Rachel home before she continued her own errands.

"So what's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Well, the rehearsal will be on Thursday evening and the priest assures me that everything will be fine." Shelby replied with a smile.

"Okay good! So, what's for dinner?" Rachel asked.

"Didn't you just have a pretzel?" Shelby questioned.

"Hey, I'm eating for two here!" Rachel replied and they both giggled.

Rachel ended up being the one to make supper. She made a chicken & broccoli curry casserole. She replaced the chicken with soy of course, and it turned out delicious. Everyone loved it and practically demanded for her to make it again sometime, which she would be happy to do because she loved it as well.

**Did you all see the Glee season premiere? What did you think of the new characters?  
>Anyway, I updated this story! The next chapter will be the wedding! Woo! I hope you liked it!<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**When You Love Someone**

Rachel arrived at the auditorium around 3 o'clock the next day, which was when they had agreed to meet up. Puck, Quinn and Artie were the only ones there at the time, but soon enough the rest of them drifted in.

"Okay, get in position for the first group number." Rachel told them. They did as they were told and ran through the performance. After going through the group numbers, everyone went through their solos, all of which were successful.

"Well, I think we're all set." Rachel said proudly, having observed everyone's solos and taken notes. "Just make sure you guys get to the reception directly after the ceremony, because Shelby wants music as soon as she gets there." Rachel told them and they nodded.

Soon enough everyone had left except for Finn, who had arranged with Rachel to go home with her anyway. So as soon as they had gathered their things, they made their way to the car.

**xXx**

Friday had arrived, the day of the wedding and Rachel had never seen her mother more stressed. It was only 8 am and Shelby was in a frenzy. They had even arranged for the stylist to come to the house, but she was still freaking out, despite having her hair and make-up already done. Now it was Rachel who was having her hair done, and she was going crazy watching Shelby pace back and forth while rambling on about the wedding.

"Oh God, I'm nervous. I shouldn't be nervous though. I love Taye, I really do. He's amazing, he's my soulmate. Why am I so nervous?" Shelby was rambling and Rachel had given up on answering her because whatever she said was ignored anyway.

"Mommy, it's going to be okay." Beth tried to say, but once again Shelby ignored anything directed at her.

This went on for quite some time until Shelby finally settled down. However, by then they only had 10 minutes until they were supposed to be at the church, so soon enough she was freaking out again.

Rachel painfully rolled her eyes from where she sat in the backseat of the car, while Beth simply stared out the window. Shelby was babbling to the driver, who looked like he wanted to drive the car off a cliff.

They arrived at the church and took their places. Beth being the flower girl, she went first. Followed by Rachel, the maid of honor, and then finally Shelby appeared in the doorway. Before she had been in a panic, but as soon as she saw Taye waiting up at the altar she calmed down. Her face and body relaxed, and she even smiled.

She walked up toward him, towards her true love, and towards her future. She didn't stop smiling the entire time. There was no more worry or panic, she knew in her heart that she was making the right decision. And so on that Friday afternoon, in front of all of their friends and family, Shelby and Taye became one.

**xXx**

The reception was decorated beautifully! It was mostly sparkly, shiny white and pale blue, which gave it kind of an icy, crystallized look, which Shelby had fallen in love with. Despite it being spring and not winter, she had insisted on using this look and, granted, it did look beautiful.

Rachel and her friends had finished performing their pieces and had now let the band take over. It was time for speeches, toasts and food. The food that was served was Chinese, which had been Taye's request. Shelby had wanted some fish or chicken, but Taye really loved Chinese food and so she had allowed that one little detail to be up to him.

As soon as most people had finished their meal, the first person stood up, clinking their glass to announce they had a speech. It was Taye's brother, who had also accepted the role as best man.

"Hello everyone, it's nice to see you all here. Well, I am not the best spokesperson, so I am going to make this quick. Now, I knew for years that my brother had a girl, but I didn't know a thing about her. See, he was very secretive and I have no idea why that was, but the day he finally introduced her to me was one of my favourite days. And not only because Shelby is an amazing person, but because I could instantly tell from the look on my brother's face that she was 'the one'. I knew this was the woman he was going to marry, and I am so happy this day finally arrived. Congratulations Taye. I'm proud of you, man!" He finished off and everyone clapped. Rachel then stood up, deciding that as the maid of honour, she should say something.

"Hi everyone, I'm Rachel, the maid of honour and daughter of the bride. I'll admit, I'm not much of a spokesperson either, but I feel I need to say something... I need to show my gratitude…" She paused for a moment, thinking of what to say.

"Shelby wasn't there for me throughout most of my life. She was just someone I'd heard of, someone who had given my dads their little miracle. And I was okay with that most of the time, but when I found her in high school and she helped me with this crazy Lady GaGa costume… I realized how much I'd missed having a mom." She paused again, taking a deep breath.

"Well, she didn't stay in my life for very long after that, and while I still saw her occasionally, it wasn't until about 5 months ago that we met again and really re-connected. See, as you all can tell, I'm pregnant. I'm currently carrying a child for two of my best friends, who due to their sexuality are not able to reproduce on their own. Well, since Shelby had already been through the surrogacy and pregnancy thing, I reached out to her and ever since then it's been a blessing to have her in my life. She's helped me with so much and I have developed such a bond with not only her, but my adoptive little sister and new step-dad. Shelby, Taye, I am so happy you have both found each other at last. You're meant to be, you're endgame, and I love you both so very much. Thank you for everything." Rachel said, now having tears in her eyes.

"Okay, wow! I said more than I had planned to, but at the same time I felt I had to. So yes, congratulations you two! I love you both!" Rachel said, holding up her glass of orange juice and proposing a toast. "Here's to Shelby and Taye!"

After the meal there was socializing and dancing for anyone who wished to be on the dance floor, but soon they all cleared out on Rachel's request as she was going to sing Shelby and Taye's wedding song. So as the band played the intro to the song, Shelby and Taye made their way to the middle of the dance floor, and as soon as their hands touched, Rachel began singing…

"_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside.  
>I'm not one of those who can easily hide.<br>I don't have much money, but boy if I did,  
>I'd buy a big house where we both could live…"<em>

**xXx**

As it got later, Shelby and Taye thanked everyone and left the building. Rachel got Beth gathered up after that as they were both getting tired. She thanked all her friends for the help, and then called a cab to take them home.

**Okay, so I last updated this fic back when season 4 premiered. And now season 4 is over… Yeah, I had the worst writer's block, I kid you not. Anyway, I managed to write this thing finally. Enjoy! I'll try to keep this updated, although I can't guarantee anything as my writer's block is the most evil thing ever. Anyway, yeah… I'm done rambling.**

**-Linda.**


End file.
